40 Tage, 40 Nächte
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Der Titel sagt doch schon alles, oder? Fortsetzung (Goodies vs Baddies), alles bisschen OOC. Die Wette wurde den Jungs zum Verhängnis, nun geht es nicht mehr darum, wer am meisten kann, sondern darum, wer nicht verrückt wird wenn er nicht mehr darf
1. Default Chapter

_Um diese ff ein bisschen besser verstehen zu können, zumindest das erste Kapitel, sollte man meine andere ff_ **"Goodies vs Badies"**_ gelesen haben, aber für den eigentlichen Sinn dieser ff ist die vorhergehende Story nicht wichtig._

_Ja okay, ich gebs ja schon zu. Eigentlich hab ich das obrige auch nur gesagt, damit ich noch n paar mehr Reviews bekomm, lach._

_Nein jetzt ohne Scheiß, es ist schon ganz gut wenn ihr die davor gelesen habt._

* * *

**40 Tage, 40 Nächte**

Einleitung

Nachdem ich (die Autorin) wieder in meine reale Welt zurückgekehrt bin, Draco seinen ziemlich verrutschten Umhang wieder geradegezogen hat und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückgekehrt ist, kehrt langsam wieder das normale Leben in Hogwarts ein.

Natürlich sind einige der Mädchen immer noch total scharf darauf, von Harry, Dean, Neville, Draco, Blaise oder Lance flachgelegt zu werden, doch wenn sie wirklich keine Lust haben, dann wollen die Jungs einfach nicht.

Neville hatte ja eh eine Beziehung mit Ginny, die übrigens ziemlich glücklich weitergeht.

Blaise hat durch diese ganze Aktion ebenfalls seine Traumfrau gefunden, als er gehört hat das Pansy Draco einen Besuch als Domina abgestattet hatte, ist er auch gleich mal zu ihr gegangen und hat sich so richtig durchpeitschen lassen. Hat dem Bengel mal ganz gut getan.

Harry und Dean sind natürlich schweinesauer aufeinander, da Dean ja noch im allerletzten Moment den Sieg der Gryffindors gerettet hat, indem er Harrys rachesüchtiges Date Cho Chang flachgelegt hat, was Harry natürlich jetzt nicht mehr vergessen kann. Cho will jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr von Harry, und obwohl der eigentlich selber schuld dran ist, gibt er Dean die Schuld und die beiden reden kein Wort mehr miteinander. Wie im Kindergarten -augenverdreh-

Tja... Draco und Lance sind ansonsten wieder normal, schön böse wie immer halt, hehe.

Aber halt, was ist mit Hermine und Ron! _Oh Gosh! _-gasp-

Tja, erstmal Hut ab vor Hermine. Die hat sich im letzten Teil ja ziemlich die Binde vollgekippt, und zwar so krass, dass sie prompt darauf mit Harry im Bett, besser gesagt auf der Wiese gelandet ist. Das muss man erstmal schaffen!

Und Ron? Tja, eigentlich war er ja der Grund für Hermines Alkoholmissbrauch. Denn wen er ihr am letzten Tag der Wette nicht gesagt hätte, dass er eigentlich doch ganz gerne mitgemacht hätte, dann wäre Hermine auch nicht so ausgerastet, die beiden hätten sich nicht in die Haare gekriegt und Hermine hätte sich nicht so vollaufen lassen.

Hätte, hätte, hätte...

Fakt ist: Hermine hat Ron nichts davon erzählt, dass sie von Harry gebumst worden ist.

Ron weiß natürlich, dass irgendwer es mit Hermine getrieben hat, denn der Junge ist ja nicht _ganz_ verblödet und hat beim großen Finale ihr Bild an der Karte hängen sehen. Das war erstmal ein Schock!

Tja, und den armen Harry plagen jetzt furchtbare Schuldgefühle. Erstmal hat er Cho verloren, die Freundschaft mit Dean und Hermine ist draufgegangen (denn es ist ja klar, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr traut mit ihm zu reden, oder?), und jedesmal wenn er mit Ron redet muss er an die nackte Hermine denken, die unter ihm lag, in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht...

Also, wenn da mal nicht riesige Probleme im Umlauf sind, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr...

Der einzige, der von der ganzen Sache profitiert, ist natürlich mal wieder der gute alte Draco. Seit er bzw. die Slytherins die Wette verloren hat, kann er sich nicht beklagen, sexuell nicht genug ausgelastet zu sein.

Er muss praktisch nur mit dem Finger schnipsen, und eine Handvoll Mädchen tanzt an, um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, egal in welche Hinsicht und bis zu welchem Grad.

Scheint, als wäre alles wieder normal. Die Loser sind wieder Loser, und die Sexgötter immer noch anbetungswürdig in ihrem göttlichen Lichtschein aus purem Sexappeal. Doch schon bald wird sich so einiges ändern...


	2. Bestrafungen

_A/N: OH WOW LEUTE! Sieben Reviews für ein einziges, nicht wirklich viel aussagendes Chap, ICH WILL DASS DAS SO WEITERGEHT-ggg- Mal ehrlich, das würde mich absolut anspornen weitere Chaps schneller zu schreiben, denn im Moment existiert nur noch ein vollständiges Chap...je mehr Reviews, desto schneller Update. Nervende Drohungen, aber leider wahr. _

_(Und ich weiß nicht mehr wer es war, aber ich glaube JKR hat auf ihrer Page mal gesagt, dass Blaise ein Junge sei... wie auch immer, bei mir ist er auf jeden Fall einer -gg-)

* * *

_

Zweite Stunde, Zaubertränke bei Snape.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und der Meister der Tränke trat ein, die Klasse verstummte wie jedesmal, und Snape stellte sich vorne ans Pult.

"Bevor wir heute mit dem Unterricht anfangen, muss ich einige Schüler zum Schulleiter ordern. Die Herren Potter, Thomas, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini und Montague sollen sich nach Unterrichtsschluss bei Prof. Dumbledore in dessen Büro einfinden."

Und mit diesen unheilvollen Worten eröffnete er den Unterricht.

"Was will der Alte denn von uns?", wisperte Blaise zu seinem Kumpel Draco herüber, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wusste es nicht genau, doch er konnte sich schon zu gut vorstellen, was er von ihnen wollte.

Später am Tag:

Wie ihnen befohlen versammelten sich die sechs Jungs am Nachmittag vor dem Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Angespanntes Schweigen stand zwischen ihnen, denn so ziemlich alle konnten sich denken, warum sie zu dieser Audienz gerufen worden waren.

Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben, die Wendeltreppe erschien, und alle stiegen sie hinauf, durch eine Tür und schon standen sie in einem runden Raum, der mit den interessantesten Dingen vollgestopft war.

Sie standen etwas verunsichert herum, bis der Direktor eine Treppe vor ihnen herunterkam und sie nach vorne vor seinen Schreibtisch winkte. Sie folgten ihm.

"Meine Herren,", begann Dumbledore sehr ernst, "vor einigen Tagen ist mir etwas sehr unangenehmes zu Ohren gekommen. Prof. Snape teilte mir mit, er hätte zwei Schüler auf den Ländereien gesichtet, wie sie ziemlich unsittliche Dinge taten. Einer von Ihnen weiß, wen ich meine."

Sofort sahen alle Anwesenden sich natürlich um, auf der Suche nach einem verräterischem Gesichtsausdruck. Aber Harry schaffte es, ruhig Blut zu bewaren und eine genauso verärgerte und suchende Miene wie alle anderen aufzusetzen.

Dumbledore wusste natürlich, wer die Übeltäter waren, aber er sah Harry nicht an. Stattdessen sprach er weiter.

"Ich habe somit mit einem der beiden geredet, und wir haben so einiges über Ihren...Wettstreit herausgefunden."

Harry stutzte. Hermine hatte geplaudert? Na warte, mit der würde er noch ein Wörtchen wechseln... Dumbledore war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und beugte sich nun bedrohlich und verärgert aussehend über den Tisch und sah ihnen allen der Reihe nach strafend in die Augen.

"Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht mitteilen, dass Sie mich maßlos enttäuscht haben.", sagte er mit ruhiger und gerade deswegen so gefährlich klingender Stimme. "Auf Hogwarts wollen wir Ihnen eine gute Ausbildung verschaffen, und was tun Sie? Kümmern sich nicht um Ihre Arbeiten, sondern veranstalten solche Wetten!"

Für einen Augenblick hatte er seine Stimmezornig und bedrohenderhoben, jetzt wurde er wieder ruhiger und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Natürlich werden Sie alle bestraft werden, wie Sie sich wohl denken konnten." Und somit stand er auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und trat vor sie. Verängstigte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, würde Dumbledore sie etwa verfluchen!

Der Direktor zog die Spitze des Zauberstabes einmal durch die Luft über den Köpfen der sechs, dann murmelte er leise etwas, und plötzlich fühlten die Jungs sich komisch.

Es zwickte und zwackte im Schritt, ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz, und alles war wieder normal.

"Professor, Sir... Wa-was haben Sie mit uns gemacht?", wollte Dean Thomas vorsichtig wissen. Dumbledore lächelte sanft und seine grauen Augen blitzten weise hinter dem Rand seiner goldenen Halbmondbrille auf.

"Ich habe eine Art... unsichtbaren Keuschheitsgürtel über sie gelegt."

Entsetztes Keuchen zerschnitt die Luft.

"Aber - aber Sir, das können Sie doch nicht machen!", rief Draco schockiert. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. "Sie werden 40 Tage und 40 Nächte lang jeglicher sexuellen Aktivität entsagen müssen, und falls Sie auf die Idee kommen sollten, aktiv zu werden, seien Sie gewarnt... Der Zauber hat es in sich."

Und somit entließ er die Übeltäter.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Büro heraus, explodierten sie in ungläubliches Zetern.

"Dieser alte Sack!",schrie Blaise gellend, ohne sich daran zu stören dass sie immernoch direkt vor Dumbledores Bürotür standen. Draco pflichtete ihm schamlos bei. "Man sollte ihm die Eier abschneiden und ihm ins Maul stopfen! Keuschheitsgürtel, dass ich nicht lache!"

Neville saß geschockt am Boden, wie zum Teufel sollte er das seiner Freundin Ginny erklären?

Ron und Harry starrten sich schockiert gegenseitig an, und die Slytherins heulten vor Wut laut auf.

Lance wollte die Wirkung des Zaubers probieren, er rannte ein paar Schritte weiter zu einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und drückte ihr stürmisch die Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Prompt gab es einen lauten Knall, Lance wurde zehn Meter rückwärts katapultiert, das Mädchen rannte kreischend davon und die anderen Jungs sahen der ganzen Szene mit offenen Mündern zu.

Lance rappelte sich stöhnend auf, drehte sich um, und Blaise kicherte los. "WASCH!", schrie Lance ihn gereizt an, und merkte selbst dass seine Aussprache merkwürdig klang.

"Bwahahaaaa!", antwortete Blaise brüllend und deutete mit einem Finger auf Lances Gesicht, bevor er nach Luft japsend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach und sich lachend den Bauch hielt.

Jetzt war es um die Selbstbeherrschung der anderen prustenden Jungs geschehen. Sie fielen in Blaises ansteckendes Lachen an und gackerten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner. Lance fand das allerdings alles andere als komisch, er sprang auf Draco zu und ging ihm an die Gurgel.

"Wasch in Dreideufälsnamen ISCHD LOSCH!", brüllte er und schüttelte Dracos Kopf hin und her.

"Krrrch!", machte Draco, er versuchte gleichzeitig zu lachen und Luft zu holen, sein Kopf liefeinen Hauch Rosaan (jeder andere Mensch mit normalerGesichtsfarbewäre rot und lila angelaufen) und Lance ließ ihn vorsichtshalber wieder los.

Japsend beruhigte Draco sich langsam wieder, dann legte er Lance kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn kicherndin die nicht weit entfernte Toilette vor einen Spiegel.

Gellendes Kreischen ließ den Boden zittern und die Gläser in den Fenstern klirren.

* * *

_Ich weiß schon, ihr wollt wissen was das ist...-nach oben zeig-böse grins- Humdidumm_


	3. Es wird schon wiiieder öffentlich

"Lance, jetzt hab dich nicht so und komm raus!", rief Draco zum hundertsten Mal gegen die verschlossene Tür von Lances Zimmer. Und zum hundertsten Mal kam die pampige Antwort: "Hab gein Hunga!"

Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen, nickte Blaise zu, und gemeinsam warfen sie sich gegen die verriegelte Tür, die unter ihrer Muskelmasse nachgab und aufschwang.

Wie jedesmal wenn sie ihren Freund mit seinen neuen Lippen sahen, mussten sie unwillkürlich prusten. Lance äffte sie nicht sehr effektiv und ernstzunehmend nach.

Draco schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Nachdem Lance versucht hatte das Mädchen zu küssen, hatte der Zauber ihn bestraft und ihn mit einem paar riesiger Lippen ausgestattet, die dreimal so dick und so groß waren wie normale Lippen, und mindestens doppelt so rot. Sie gaben Lance nun das Aussehen einer überdimensionalen Puppe, und seine honigblonden Locken taten ihr Übriges. Draco prustete. (Ich denk da so an einen Hayden Christensen, dem Lance in meiner Fantasie ähnlich aussieht, mit riesigen Lippen...waha)

"Schnausä!", brabbelte Lance, und seine Aussprache litt schwer unter den Lippen.

Draco verstummmte daraufhin, doch er griff seinem Kumpel auf der einen Seite unter den Arm und Blaise übernahm die zweite Seite, so dass sie ihn zur Großen Halle schleppten wie einen Schwerverbrecher zum Elektrischen Stuhl.

Kaum waren sie durch die großen Flügeltüren in die Halle getreten drehten sich einige Köpfe zu ihnen herüber und Getuschel ging los. Die Schüler stupsten sich gegenseitig an, und schon bald wurde die Eskorte von der gesamten Schule beobachtet, inklusive Lehrerschaft.

"Mhnn!", maulte Lance gedämpft unter dem Umhang, den Draco ihm um den Kopf geschlungen hatte um ihm das Schlimmste zu ersparen. "Maul!", rüffelte Draco und rammte ihm kräftig den Ellbogen in den Magen, woraufhin Lances Körper kurz in sich zusammensackte, er ein weiteres Geräusch von sich gab und der Kopf samt Umhang gefährlich nach vorne rutschte.

Während Lance wie ein Blinder die Arme nach vorne gestreckt hatte und durch die Tischreihe nach vorne schwankte hielt Blaise ihn an einem Arm fest und Draco übernahm den Part des böse Blicke verteilens.

"Ganz schlimme Verbrennungen von den Feuerkrabben, jaja!", sagte er so laut wie möglich damit keiner auf blöde Gedanken kam. Und es schien zu wirken, einige Slytherinmädchen kamen "Ooh!" und "Mei oh mei!" seufzend auf sie zugerannt und nahmen sich des armen Lance an.

Wäre der Umhang nicht dagewesen, Draco hätte schwören können das Lance im Moment als ihn vier Mädchen umringten bis über beide Ohren grinste. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Die Schüler waren soweit alle wieder mit wichtigerem beschäftigt, nämlich Essen, und nur vereinzelte mitleidige oder misstrauische Blicke schweiften noch zu Lance rüber.

Am Gryffindortisch saßen Potter, Longbottom und Thomas, und allesamt sahen sie neugierig zu Lance herüber. Draco hob warnend eine Augenbraue, doch anstatt eines verschüchterten Blickes zurückzuwerfen grinste Harry teuflisch schadenfroh.

Draco schüttelte drohend den Kopf, doch Harry hatte sich schon zu Dean rübergelehnt und tuschelte mit ihm rum. Dean machte große Augen, sah misstrauisch zu Lance rüber und nickte Harry zu.

Bevor Draco in Hab-Acht-Stellung gehen konnte waren die beiden schon aufgesprungen und zu dem Slytherin rübergesprintet um ihm im Vorbeilaufen den Umhang vom Kopf zu reißen.

Stille.

Lance starrte auf seinen Umhang in Harrys Händen, dann fing Harry an zu prusten und schon bald lachte die ganze Halle. Kreischen, Prusten, Brüllen und Poltern erschütterte den knarrenden Holzboden als sich die Schüler bogen und japsend von ihren Stühlen kullerten.

Lance (das kleine Sensibelchen) stand mit zitternder Unterlippe da, was noch ein paar laute Lacher mehr verursachte, denn seine Lippe wobbelte gefährlich herum. Schließlich ging er schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle.

Draco rannte ihm hinterher.

"Lance! Mann Alter, is doch nicht so schlimm!", versuchte er seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt, denn Mega-Lippe wirbelte herum und drückte ihn an die Steinwand, wobei die Lippen gefährlich nahe an Dracos kamen.

"Hals' Mauul!", schrie Lance so gut er konnte und verdrehte Draco das Handgelenk ein wenig. "Is ja schon guuuut!", jaulte dieser auf, er war frei und Lance verschwunden.

Nach diesem kleinen lustigen Vorfall war es ja klar dass die gesamte Schule nach ein paar Stunden von der Bestrafung der Jungs wusste. Irgendwer hatte geplaudert, und die Klatschtanten hatten sich voll reingesteigert und waren 24/7 plappernd durch sämtliche Gemeinschaftsräume und Klassenzimmer gedackelt.

Auf der Treppe oder in den Gängen ging es schrecklich zu. Man lachte laut und lieferte sich gegenseitig dramatisch ausgeschmückte pantomimische Darstellungen eines verärgerten Lance der seine Lippen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, und jedesmal wenn einer der Bestraften sich zeigte wurde wieder lauter gelacht und mitleidige Bemerkungen fielen.

_

* * *

A/N: Sohooo, und jetzt mal ein bisschen Werbung, hehe. Lest unbedingt die Geschichten von **LadyEvelyn**, __und _**Gefallener Engel **_von _**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**_. Das is zur Zeit so was ich lese. Vl hab ich was gutes vergessen, nicht böse sein, spätestens im nächsten Chap gibts neue Werbung -gg-  
__Und danke für die supervielen Reviews, das ist ja -japs- suuuper! DAAANKESCHÖN!_, 


	4. Kein SEX!

"Kein SEX!"

Einen Tag nachdem alle in der Schule herausgefunden hatten was Sache war, versammelten Harry, Dean und Neville sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

"Männer", begann Harry mit düsterer Stimme, "es steht schlimm um uns. Es scheint, Dumbledore hat uns vorübergehend unserer Manneskraft beraubt.", stellte er fest.

Das war ja durchaus nichts Neues mehr für die beiden anderen, doch sie schüttelten nicht minder betroffen die Köpfe und seufzten abgrundtief. "Scheiße!", murmelte Dean, und Neville stützte den Kopf verzweifelt in die Hände.

"Aber hey, wir sind Männer, wir werden die 38 Tage noch durchhalten!", versuchte Harry seine Kumpanen aufzubauen. Doch Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts da, Mann! Wegen deiner beschissenen Wette mit Malfoy und den noch beschisseneren Konsequenzen kann ich nicht mehr mit Ginny schlafen!", regte er sich auf und funkelte Harry bösartig an.

Dieser rumpelte erschrocken über den Blick zwei Schritte zurück. "Ganz ruhig Neville... 38 Tage, pah, was ist das schon?" Er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. "Wir werden eben anderes finden mit dem wir uns beschäftigen können..."

"Achja und was? Mach mal nen Vorschlag, während ich Ginny die Sache erklären geh.", motzte Neville und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu seiner Freundin rüber.

Dean und Harry beobachteten, wie er sie am Arm antippte und mit ihr leise sprach. Ihr freundliches Lächeln verschwand langsam, sie sah Neville mit großen Augen ungläubig an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er nickte.

"_Kein _SEX!", hörte man daraufhin ihr aufgebrachtes Kreischen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und darüber hinaus hallen.

**Tag 3**

Draco versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich. Doch er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, _nicht_ an Sex denken zu müssen. Er war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange ohne auszukommen. Er hatte die letzten zwei Monate fast jeden Tag Gelegenheit gehabt, sich in diesem Bereich auszutoben, und jetzt? Jetzt war er ein unfreiwilliger Mönch geworden!

Zwei Mädchen gingen an ihm im Gang vorbei, sein Blick heftete sich automatisch auf ihre Hintern und ihre Beine.

_"Hör verdammt nochmal damit auf!"_, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. So konnte es doch nicht weitergehen! Wie würde er wohl in 20 Tagen aussehen? Würde er jedem Mädchen auf dem Gang unter den Rock greifen?

Geschockt ging er von dannen...

Im Geimeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors derweil war die Stimmung gespannt. Sie hatten heute Snape gehabt, und dieser hatte kein Geheimnis darum gemacht, wen der Gryffindors er auf dem Kieker hatte. Diesmal war es nicht nur Harry, sondern ebenfalls Dean und Neville, da diese beiden ja in diese (Snapes entrüsteter, vielleicht doch ein wenig neidischer Meinung nach, äußerst unzüchtiger und verachtenswerter) Wette involviert gewesen waren.

Snape hatte ebenfalls lauthals seine Meinung zu solchen Wetten kundgetan und den drei Schwerenötern extra Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, mit der Drohung auf Strafarbeit und Hauspunkteabzügen, wenn sie diese nicht rechtzeitig abgeben würden.

Folglich war die Stimmung gereizt als die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch saßen und einen Aufsatz über Kressesamen schrieben. Ginny war herübergekommen und hatte sich auf Nevilles Schoß gesetzt und begonnen, ihm beruhigend das Bein zu tätscheln.

Für den armen Neville schien diese ganz besondere Art von Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nicht besonders beruhigend zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wurde nervös und fing an zu schwitzen.

"Gin!", zischte er leise und lächelte sie entschuldigend an, als sie ihn verstört ansah. "Äähm...könntest du das bitte lassen? Es hilft nichts, wenn ich diesen Keuschheitsgürtel anhabe und einen Ständer bekomme.", erklärte er hilfreich.

Ginny sah ihn erschrocken und dann entschuldigend an. Dann senkte sie den Kopf, flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: "Dann lasse ich dich wohl besser in Ruhe." und verschwand auf den Treppen hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Neville sah böse in die Runde. "Wenn ich diese Zeit überlebe, dann schwöre ich euch werd ich mich eine Woche lang mit Ginny in ein Zimmer sperren und so richtig loslegen.", knurrte er unheilvoll.

Harry warf seinem Hausgenossen einen vorsichtig abschätzenden Blick zu. War Neville wirklich so sauer auf ihn, wie er tat? Harry hoffte es nicht, er wollte es sich nicht mit Neville verscherzen, der doch einiges an Muskelmasse gewonnen hatte.

Als Neville dunkel seinen Blick zu ihm rüberschweifen ließ, versuchte er ihm beruhigend und entschuldigend zuzulächeln.

Der Blick, der daraufhin noch dunkler wurde, verriet Harry dass es wenig geholfen hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Jopp... kurzes und schlechtes Chap, ich schäme mich dafür. Aber keine Angst, es sind schon wieder bessere in progress. Grüße an alle lieben Reviewer, haltet bitte durch, ich glaube es lohnt sich -gg-_


	5. It's never enough!

"... sollten wir es ihnen finde ich zurückzahlen!", endete Cho Chang ihre anstachelnde Rede im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen. Das Meer von Mädchen, dass sie umringte, nickte zustimmend.

"Harry hat mir meine Unschuld geraubt!", schrie eines der Mädchen mit dünner Stimme und brach dann in Tränen aus. Ihre Freundin neben ihr tätschelte ihr tröstend die Schulter.

"Und nachdem ich mit Draco geschlafen habe konnte ich drei Tage lang nicht mehr sitzen!", warf ein nächstes Mädchen ein. Verwunderte und ein paar anerkennende Blicke fielen auf sie, doch sie wurde nur ein wenig rot und zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern.

Cho reckte sich auf ihrem Bücherstapel, auf dem sie stand um besser gesehen und gehört zu werden.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass diesen Jungs eine Abfuhr erteilt werden muss?", fragte sie laut, und ein jubelndes und rachefreudiges Johlen antwortete ihr noch lauter. "Also dann, kürzt eure Röcke, pusht eure Titten, tuscht eure Wimpern... die Kerle werden vor Hormonüberschuss nicht mehr laufen können!" Begeistertes Kreischen und Rufen.

Diabolisch grinsend stieg sie von ihrem Stapel, ging an Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell vorbei, die ihr ermunternd auf die Schulter klopften und stellte sich vor die Tür. Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, nickte ihren Mitstreiterinnen entschlossen zu, zog die Tür auf und ging voll Elan und mit wippenden Hüften den Gang entlang.

In den nächsten Stunden herrschte aufgeregtes Treiben in den Schlafsälen der Mädchen, egal in welchem Haus. Die Mädchen saßen alle auf ihren Betten, Nadel und Faden in Händen und kürzten ihre Röcke soweit sie es wollten (sprich die Mädchen mit normaler Figur bis knapp unterhalb des Arsches, die etwas fülligeren Mädchen bis einige cm oberhalb der Knie), sie kramten ihre Push-Ups heraus und nähten Polster ein wo es nur ging, zogen sich an, knöpften ihre Blusen gewagt weit auf und schminkten sich gegenseitig.

Nicht nur dass es ihnen total Spaß machte sich mal wieder so richtig zu stylen, sie konnten die Blicke der Jungs garnicht abwarten, besonders natürlich nicht die von Potter/Malfoy & Co.

Cho legte bei ihren beiden Freundinnen noch letzte Hand an, dann betrachtete sie sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Ihr Rock war nicht mehr als ein etwas zu groß geratener Gürtel, ihr sehr enges und kurzes Top brachte ihre weiblichen Rundungen voll zur Geltung und ihr Make-up verstärkte ihre exotischen Gesichtszüge nur noch.

Sie nickte ihren Freundinnen zu, es war Zeit für das Abendessen.

Zu dritt stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo sie von nur noch mehr herausgeputzten und zurechtgemachten Mädels erwartet wurden.

Wie eine einzige großartige Verschwörung verließen sie den Raum und gingen mit schwingenden Hüften die Gänge zur Großen Halle entlang, wie ein Meer von Models schritten sie aus, ihre High-Heels klackerten über den marmornen Boden als sie die Halle betraten.

Die gesamte Halle staunte nicht schlecht. Das Geplappere und die Gespräche verstummten auf einen Schlag. Hunderte männlicher Augenpaare verfolgten die Deligation der Möchtegern-Models, die lächelnd auf ihre Tische zugingen und sich dann hinsetzten, ihre Beine demonstrativ übereinander geschlagen.

Langsam fing das Getuschel an, und es wurde schlimmer als immer mehr leichtbekleidete Mädchen die Halle betraten. Die Mädchen an den Tischen grinsten triumphierend, die Jungs wußten nicht, welches Paar Beine sie zuerst anstarren sollten, und Harry, Draco und Co. versuchte immer mehr, jegliches Fleisch dass an ihnen vorbeirannte, zu ignorieren.

"Oh Gooott!", stöhnte Dean leise als ein besonders langes und sonnengebräuntes Paar Beine an ihm vorbeistöckelte. "Ich dreh durch!" Er schloß murmelnd die Augen und atmete tief durch. Auch Harry und Neville mussten stark an sich halten um ihre Nerven und Fantasien wieder in den Griff zu bekomen.

Es wurde ein sehr anstrengendes Mittagessen. Am Tisch der Slytherins saßen zwar bei weitem nicht so viele reizvolle Mädchen, da die meisten Slytherinmädchen 1. nicht sehr hüsch waren und dass auch nicht unbedingt noch verstärkt zur Schau stellen wollten, und 2. hatten die meisten auch garkeinen richtigen Grund ihre 3 Hausmitglieder ärgern zu wollen. (Und 3. hatten sie insgeheim auch ein bisschen Schiß vor Draco, wer legt sich schon freiwillig mit dem jungen Malfoy an! Außer Harry der Idiot natürlich :-))

**Tag 5**

Draco rannte pfeifend durch die Gänge und schien für jedermann die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Was jedcoh keiner mitbekam war, dass er seine Hände permanent an der Innenseite seiner Umhangtasche abwischte, da diese schwitzten wie Sau. Und das muntere Pfeifen war kein Ausdruck höchster Zufriedenheit, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war lediglich eine Ablenkung, dass er nicht mehr an all die kurzen Röcke, die wippenden Ärsche und die verboten üppigen Dekolletés dachten musste. (Wer ganz genau hinhörte, bemerkte dass Dracos Pfeifen ein wenig zittrig klang, und wer auch noch hinsah, bemerkte Dracos nervöse Blicke die er um sich warf). Jaja, was 5 Tage Entzug schon mit einem anstellen können...

* * *

_A/N: Und was dann 10 Tage erst mit ihm anstellen werden, Muahahahaaaa -händereib, fg-_


	6. äähm Elvis lebt!

_A/N: Erst einmal möchte ich alle Leute schimpfen, die hier mitlesen und nicht reviewen. -ggrrrrml- Schimpfe für D.V.G.M.1 und MyLoveIsYourLove, weil sie mir bei Goodies nich reviewt ham. Falls ihr das überhaupt gelesen habt. Aber gleichzeitig groooßen Dank dass ihr es jetzt tut -ggghug-__  
_Okay, ich bin nicht sauer auf euch Nicht-Reviewer, und sorry, aber es ist schade dass ich nicht die volle Ladung Reviews bekomme, damit ich die Story verbessern und neue Vorschläge mit reinbringen kann. (und dass es meinen heißhunger auf reviews nicht sättigt, lol)  
_Es dauert nicht lange, glaubt mir. Es muss ja nix originelles sein, sagt einfach wie sehr ihr diese Story und mich vergöttert, das reicht mir schon! -verzweifel-  
Naja... nehmt mich nicht zu ernst, glucks.  
Aber diese chaps hier -gg-  
Schöne Grüße an alle treuen Reviewer, wieder sieben für ein Chap, wohooow, you guys rock da worrrld! Thanx to ma honey Jule, hope you find at least enuff time to read this -gg- hugs from far away  
Und an Cess, hoffe wir sehen uns bald ma wieder bei MSN. Wie geht's dir?  
Alle die ich jetzt vergessen habe, fühlt euch trotzdem geknuddelt und umarmt, jeder einzelne von euch hat einen größeren oder kleineren Platz in meinem Herzen -beaaaam-  
Und jetzt leeeeeeeeeeeest... und reviewt rofl

* * *

_

Just lose it

"Ich muss sterben.", stöhnte Lance, dessen Lippen schon wieder auf normale Größe geschrumpft waren. Gerade wackelte ein wirklich bezaubernder Apfelarsch an ihm vorbei, er verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller.

"Leute", grummelte er los, "ich glaube, wenn das so weitergeht mit dieser neuen Bewegung, dann werd ich in Zukunft mit einem Vierundzwanzigstunden-Ständer in der Hose rumlaufen."

Draco prustete in sein Müsli und grinste. "Na komm, so schlimm wird das schon nicht werden..."

"Nein, wirklich!", protestierte Lance. "Ich bin einfach nicht dafür gemacht, abstinent zu leben. Ich schaffe allerhöchstens 10 Tage ohne Sex. Danach dreh ich durch!"

"Najaa... dann musst du die Latte halt einfach höher legen.", schmunzelte Draco, und Blaise brach in Lachen aus.

"Ich muss sterben.", stöhnte Dean am Gryffindortisch. "Das kann doch nicht angehen, dass hier so heiße Chicks rumlaufen, und wir gerade praktisch impotent rumlaufen!", beschwerte er sich.

Neville starrte ihn an, sein Blick wanderte nach unten, dann räusperte er sich und meinte zum sabbernden Dean: "Ähm... impotent würde ich _das_ nicht gerade nennen!" Er deutete auf Deans Schoß, der sich gefährlich hoch wölbte.

"Oh scheiße!"

Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum wie Dean sich eine Schüssel über seinen Ständer legte, er hatte ja eh nicht mehr viel für Dean übrig seit dieser mit Cho geschlafen hatte. Er versuchte gerade, Hermine dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen. Er musste mit ihr reden.

Doch sie ignorierte sein Winken und seine Blicke, genauso wie sie ihren Ex-Freund Ron ignorierte, der ebenfalls mit ihr reden wollte. Als sie aufstand und Harry gefrustet den Kopf auf den Tisch schlug, hörte er Rons Stimme.

"Harry? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Harry sah seinen Kumpel an. Ron wirkte angeschlagen und ziemlich fertig. "Klar... was gibts?"

Sie gingen beide aus der Großen Halle hinaus und in eine einsame Ecke, wo Ron Harry verzweifelt an den Schultern packte und leicht rüttelte. "Bitte, du musst mir unbedingt sagen wer von euch mit Hermine geschlafen hat!"

"Wie-wieso denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Weil sie mit mir Schluß gemacht hat!", platzte es aus Ron heraus. Er raufte sich die Haare. "Sie sagte sie wäre sich ihrer Gefühle nicht mehr 100 Prozent sicher und würde nicht gerne eine Beziehung mit mir führen während sie an jemand anderen denkt. Sie sagte, sie käme sich wie eine Verräterin vor... Wenn ich den Kerl erwische, der mit ihr geschlafen hat, ich breche ihm jede Rippe einzeln!", knurrte er plötzlich.

Harry schluckte hart. "Ääääh... ich weiß es wirklich nicht Ron. Sonst hätte ich es dir doch schon längst gesagt!"

"Jaah, du hast wohl Recht.", nickte Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Danke Kumpel. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich täte." Und er stieg die Treppen hinauf.

"Nun, wahscheinlich wärst du ohne mich noch glücklich mit Hermine zusammen.", murmelte Harry und beeilte sich, ihm nachzugehen.

Ernste Gespräche

"Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Harry zwei Tage später zu ihr, packte sie ungeachtet ihrer Proteste am Oberarm und zerrte sie durch das Schloß bis sie eine leere Ecke gefunden hatten, wo Harry stehenblieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Harry, ich" - "Nein, jetzt rede ich! Wir müssen es Ron sagen.", flehte er Hermine an.

Diese sah ihn entsetzt an und keuchte: "Nie!" Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

"Hermine, bitte! Wenn ich Ron weiterhin anlügen muss, dann dreh ich irgendwann durch und erzähl es ihm. Es wird also so oder so rauskommen, und lieber erzählen wir es ihm schonend als dass er es in einem wirren Gespräch mit mir herausbekommt, oder was meinst du dazu?"

Hermine sah ihn lange an, dann nickte sie endlich. "Ja, ja du hast Recht...", seufzte sie.

"Also dann lass uns ihn suchen gehen."

Sie wurden bald fündig. Ron saß in der Bibliothek und brütete über einem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen. Er hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich, drehte sich um und sah Harry und Hermine nebeinander stehen. Sie sahen ziemlich bedrückt aus.

"Hey, was ist denn euch über die Leber gelaufen?", wollte er grinsend wissen und machte am Tisch Platz damit die beiden sich neben ihn setzen konnten.

Hermine lächelte ihn traurig an, er sah sie liebevoll an. Harry räusperte sich.

"Also ähm... du hast mich doch gefragt, wer von uns mit Herm geschlafen hat?" Ron sah ihn schlagartig ernst an. "Ja?"

"Also, es ist so... ähm... ich kenne denjenigen."

Ron funkelte Harry an. "Sag's mir, damit ich dem Kerl die Eingeweide rausprügeln kann!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah Harry an. "Ron,", sagte dieser mit matter Stimme "ich war es."

Ron sah Harry an und mahlte mit den Kiefern. Er schwenkte seinen Blick rüber zu Hermine, sie sah betreten auf den Boden. Dann stand Ron schlagartig auf, so dass sein Stuhl polternd hintenüber fiel, und bevor Harry sich hätte ducken können, hatte er ihm einen Schlag aufs Auge verpasst und sah Hermine verletzt, ungläubig und rasend vor Wut an. Dannrannte wortlos aus der Bibliothek.

Hermine sah Harry seufzend an. Er legte einen Arm um sie. "Er wird schon wieder...", murmelte er hoffnungsvoll.

* * *

Zwei Tage lang ignorierte Ron Harry und Hermine wo sie sich auch trafen. Im Unterricht setzte er sich ganz nach hinten, er kam später zum Essen und ging früher, dass er ja nicht neben ihnen sitzen musste, und man sah ihn nie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am dritten Tag nach der Offenbarung suchte Hermine ihren Ex-Freund. Sie fand ihn bei Hagrid.

Als sie die Hütte betrat stand Ron auf und wollte sich an ihr vorbeidrücken um die Hütte zu verlassen. Sie griff nach seinem Ärmel und er blieb notgezwungen stehen. "Lass mich los.", sagte er bebend und ruckte an seinem Umhang.

"Nein. Nicht bevor du mir nicht zugehört hast.", erwiderte Hermine ruhig. Sie sagte Hagrid Tschüss und zerrte den widerwilligen Ron hinter sich nach draußen, vor den Verbotenen Wald.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Hermine.", herrschte Ron sie an, doch sie drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Nach einem langen und sehr intensiven Kuss löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen, welche ihn verwirrt und überrascht anblickten.

"Ron, ich liebe dich.", sagte sie und seine Augen funkelten. "Es war schrecklich dumm von mir, mit Harry für diese Wette zu schlafen. Aber ich habe meine Lektion daraus gelernt, und ich habe auch gelernt dass es falsch war mit dir Schluß zu machen. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken, und ich will nie wieder dass wir uns streiten oder auseinandergehen." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, dann sah sie ihn fragend an. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

In Rons Blick flackerte Schmerz auf. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht Herm."

Das war nicht die Antwort die sie sich erhofft hatte. Sie schluckte.

"Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, verstehst du? Ich musste so lange in Harrys Schatten stehen, immer haben die Leute nur ihn gesehen... und dann kamst du, und endlich war da jemand der auch mich sah, den unscheinbaren Rotschopf... Und jetzt hat Harry es wieder einmal geschafft die Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich zu ziehen, du hast mich vergessen und bist Harrys Aura verfallen... wie alle Leute die ihn sehen."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt bittend den Kopf. "Sag sowas nicht Ron, ich" - "Ich weiß du wolltest es nicht, aber das hilft mir nicht, über meine Gedanken und Gefühle hinwegzukommen!", unterbrach Ron sie schroff, dann riß er sich von ihr los und verschwand hoch zum Schloß.

Hermine sah ihm verbissen nach. Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.


	7. Club der toten Stricker

OH MEIN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT, 12 FUCKING AWESOME REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE INCREDIBLY BAD CHAPTER! -durchdreeeeeeh-

Leute, ihr wisst garnicht wie unglaublich mich das pusht! Danke an jjjeeeeeeeeeeedeeeeeeen einzelnen von euch, ich werd euch allen heute etwas antworten, ihr habt es verdient...merke schon, wenn man ma druck macht reviewen auch die Schwarzleser, rofl -gut find-

Aaaaalso, habt Spaß mit diesem Chap, auch wenn es unglaublich schlimm kurz ist, eskommtwieder ein bisschen mehr ein gewisser gestresster Slytherin vor-gg- Entschuldigt die Kürze, aber erstens liegt darin ja wohlbekannt die Würze, und zweitens muss ich meine Länge mal n bisi einschränken, da ich nicht mehr viele Chaps im Vorraus habe und mir wieder etwas einfallen lassen muss. Seid nicht böse.

jdsmile: Hoffe, dir geht's mit deinem Haxen besser. Wasn passiiiiiiert? -tätschel- Und ja, danke für den vorschlag, hoffe dass du dich über deine erwähnung grad freust -gg- Armes Ding, jetzt kannste garnich das schöne Wetter draußen genießen? Mit nem Gips? Oder is da keiner druff? Texte mich mal per Mail zu, freut mich -ggg-

Julschääääään: Hoooney, der Drake, duhuu, der wird am Ende die ärmste Sau von allen sein -ssssfg- Muahaha! Habe meine sadistische Ader wieder entdeckt, and as far as I can tell, it's fuuuun! lol

Toniiii: Hey du Schnecke, das du das noch liest hier find ich ja megaliiiieb -freu wie mondkalb- Wirst hoffentlich bald mit neuen Chaps belohnt, bloß hat meine Muse grad Urlaub hab ich das Gefühl... seufz. Naja.

Saika-Chan: Hiii, ein neuer Reviewer -hug- Kein Problem, sorry wenn es so mega beleidigt rüberkam, hab nur gemerkt dass einige Leute mich auf der Author Watch List hatten und hab aber noch nie was von dene gehört, deswegen dacht ich mir schick da ma sonen Aufruf -nich so blond bin wie ich ausseh- Und ich danke dir tausend mal, genauso wie allen anderen, dass du dich durchgerungen hast mir was zu hinterlassen -knuddel- Domoarigato, oder so -gg-

Miriiii: War das letzte Chap echt soooo rührend? Hrrmz, gut zu wissen -gg- Nu machma mit The Cube weiter, kanns schon garnemma aushalten bis zum nächsten Chap betaen. lol -huuugs-

Nina: Nenn dich einfach ma so, hoffe es macht dir nix aber ich krieg deinen Namen einfach nie richtig hin -gg- Tjaaaa, vielen Dank für deine überschwengliche Bekanntgabe wie suuper du mich findest -rooofl- Nein im Ernst, daaaaaanke -auch an dich kizzes und hugs verteile- Und keine Angst, Slytherin gibts bald auch wieder genug -gg-

Cess: Hoffe ma, das ich bei mir auch bald ma wieder nen schönen Alert bekomme, dass DU ma wieda weitergeschrieben hast -gg- Setz dich nicht unter Druck, und geniiiiieße das supergeile Wetter so wie ich -gg- (wär aber trotzdem schön ma wieder was zu lesen -zaunpfahl schwenk-)

Rosi: Haaachja, ich weiß, es ist immer recht langweilig wenn da Sexgod No 1 nich im Chap auftaucht, aber ein bisschen was andres außer geschwollene Glieder gibt es in Hogwarts ja auch noch zu berichten. -gg- hoffe aber das dir dieses Chap hier gefällt. Und wie, du hast das mit Hermine andast in Erinnerung? -übelgrübel- War das nich logisch was sie verzapft hat? Kannst mir ja inna Mail verklickern -gg-

DarkAya: Ahaaaa, ein weiterer entlarvter Schwarzleser -ggg- Daanke dass du mir was hinterlässt, war doch garnicht so schwer, oder? Mach weiter so -gg-

D.V.G.M.1: War ja nich so böse gemeint, wusste das ja nich -duck- Und wie gesagt, daaankeschön dass de jetzt reviewst -hug- Freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Achja, und was heißt dein Name eigentlich? Draco Voll Geil Mann? rofl

Babsel: Erstmal, dein Name is ja so süß -gg- Und ja, ich denke man darf gespannt sein -pfeif- Keep reading, dann wirste bald noch gespannter sein, lol

sarah.easy: Jaaaaaaaaaahaaa, noch ein neuer Revieweeeer! -knuddääääälll- Danke danke, lies ruhig weiter, freut mich sehr -gg-

**all: Danke an alle alteingesessenen Reviewer wie Jule, Cess, jdsmile, Miri und Rosi, es ist toll das es Leute da draußen gibt die meine Stories bis zum Ende mitverfolgen. Ihr seid Teil meiner Geschichte, durch euch werde ich angespornt weiterzuschreiben. Und natürlich auch Toni, die mir immer unglaublich Druck macht, und der ich es zu verdanken habe erst vor kurzem drei Seiten geschrieben zu haben -lol- **

**An alle neuen Reviewer, oder evtl immer noch existierenden Schwarzleser, es ist so toll wenn ich neue Meinungen zu lesen kriege und die verschiedenen Gedanken darüber zu sehen kriege. Macht weiter so, es ist wirklich nicht schwer, und ihr glaubt garnicht wie sehr mein Herz jedesmal vor Freude rast, wenn ich eine neue Review im Posteingang habe. **

**Fühlt euch alle extrem zu Tode geknuddelt! Aber ersteht dann wieder auf, damit ihr das hier noch lesen und würdig kommentieren könnt, rooofl. Schöne Ferien an alle die haben (so wie ich), genießt das Leben und das Wetter. Lasst die Glückshormone Kontrolle über euch nehmen, reißt ein paar knackige Jungs auf und macht mit ihnen, was ihr wollt -gg- Und sendet mir eure Erlebnisse, damit ich das dann hier einbauen kann rooofl scherz -gg- **

**

* * *

**

"Ich bin so tot.", grunzte Lance im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und ließ sich in einen Ledersessel fallen.

Neben ihn plumpste Draco auf das Sofa, der sofort unruhig begann, mit einer Ferse auf und ab zu wippen. "Ich schwörs dir Mann, meine Eier sind _so_ kurz vorm explodieren!", stöhnte er und hielt Zeigefinger und Daumen zur Veranschaulichung, _wie kurz_ es noch dauern würde, einige Millimeter voneinander zusammen. "Wenn ich nicht bald an etwas anderes denke als an Ärsche und Titten, dann gehts mir verdammt schlecht."

Lance nickte zustimmend. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, genau wie Blaise der soeben den Raum betrat. In der etwas zittrigen Hand hielt er zwei lange, dünne Stangen aus Stahl.

"Blaise, was ist das für ein Scheiß?", fragte Draco genervt und sah zu, wie sein Kumpel sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte, ein Bein über das andere schlug und nervös anfing, ein Wollknäuel aus seiner Umhangtasche zu kramen.

"Äh, was? Ach das hier... das ist ein super Ablenkungsmanöver der Muggel, meine Oma hat mir das beigebracht... und angesichts unserer Situation kann ein wenig Ablenkung garnicht schaden glaube ich."

Er begann den Faden kompliziert um die beiden Stangen zu wickeln, dann griff er die beiden Stangen und klapperte munter darauf los. Draco sah ihm negativ fasziniert zu wie er binnen fünf Minuten eine halbe Socke herstellte.

"Nennt sich Stricken, wirklich sehr ablenkend.", faselte Blaise und starrte auf seine wachsende Socke. Draco warf Lance einen Blick zu, dieser zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Draco räusperte sich.

"Ähm, Blaise? Hast du nich noch so'n paar Dinger?"

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte man emsiges Geklacker aus der Sofaecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes dringen.

Blaise hatte inzwischen zwei Paar Socken vollendet und begann nun einen Pulli, Draco und Lance hatten etwas länger gebraucht um die Kunst des Strickens zu erlernen und klackerten nun fleißig an Schals.

Nach einer Stunde hatten die beiden auch hier den Dreh raus, ihre Nadeln flogen wie von selbst, in Windeseile entstanden Socken, Pullis und Ohrwärmer.

"Blaise, langsam wird das langweilig.", murmelte Lance, der verbissen mit seiner pinken Wolle kämpfte die sich wie eine schwule Boa um ihn wickelte.

"Mhmh.", stimmte Draco zu, seine Zungenspitze ragte aus dem Mundwinkel und er hatte die grauen Augen gebannt auf seinen rasant wachsenden, fünffarbigen Topflappen mit Gänsemuster gerichtet.

"Äääh... dann lasst uns derweil singen!", schlug Blaise vor, und fing an zu summen. Lance und Draco hörten kurz die Melodie heraus, dann fingen sie an inbrünstig wie im Kirchenchor zu singen: "Jesu, zu Dir rufen wiiir, unsre Not wir klagen Dir Oh Jeeesu! Durch Dein Leiden, Deinen Tod, steh uns bei in aller Not, Oh Jeeesu, Oh Jeeeesu..."

Als Harry abends beim Essen in der Großen Halle saß, kamen auf einmal die drei Slytherins herein und zogen jeweils eine Karre hinter sich her. Als sie an Harrys Tisch vorbeigingen konnte er einen Blick hineinwerfen, und er sah Berge wollener Klamotten darin liegen.

"LEUTE, holt euch kostenlose Pullis, Handschuhe, Socken, Topflappen... Wir haben alles und in jeder Farbe!", schrie Lance in die Große Halle, ging um den Lehrertisch herum und verteilte an jeden Hauslehrer einen Pulli mit passenden Farben.

Snape weigerte sich strikt, seinen anzunehmen, Hagrid freute sich über ein Paar feuerfester Topflappen, und Dumbledore zog verzückt einen nachtblauen Pulli, geringelte Strümpfe und rosafarbene Ohrwärmer über.

Harry konnte nicht mehr tun als den Kopf zu schütteln.

Dann sah er ein paar Mädchen in nichts mehr als zwei Topflappen auf den Brüsten, und er fragte sich ehrlich wohin das noch führen sollte.


	8. Weitere Ablenkungsversuche

_A/N: Hey hey heyyyyyyyy, ihr seid absolut spitzäää! Jetzt schon 13 Reviews, Guys I Like It Like That! Macht bitte unbedingt weiter so, haaach es ist so unglaublich geillll! Ich raste hier schon wieder so aus, merkt man aber zum Glück ja nich so, oder? -lool-  
Sorry erstmal für die lange Pause, ich weiß ja wie ungeduldig ihr auf mein unglaaaubliches Talent seid, aber hey, als Teenager hat man viele Verpflichtungen. Jeden Tag bis ein Uhr ausschlafen, sich die Fingernägel lackieren, ausnahmsweise mal was lernen -stöhn-, sich von der Sonne verwöhnen lassen, den süßen Jungs auf der Straße hinterherpfeifen, mit der besten Freundin in die Stadt gehen und neue süße Riemchensandalen kaufen, danach Cocktails schlürfen und das Leben genießen. Jaah, wie gesagt ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mensch. Aber jetzt erstmal zu euren Reviews.  
_**vavy, floppy, inezsnape, Penny Weasley**_Haaaaallloooo, und tausend Dank dass es euch hierher verschlagen hat und ihr euch auf mein bemitleidenswertes Niveau heruntergelassen habt um mir eine review zu hinterlassen. Ihr wisst ja garnicht, wie glücklich mich das macht!  
_**vava: **_Joppa, mir fiel leider kein besserer Titel ein, aber zum Glück hats dir ja gefallen-gg- Und du darfst natürlich auch hier wieder deinen Kommentar abgeben, es wird sogar darum gebeten!_  
**Rosi: **_Tja, mit deiner Befürchtung wirst du wahrscheinlich garnicht soweit von der erbärmlichen Wahrheit dieser Geschichte liegen... Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, für Jungs in diesem Altern, ganz besonders Draco, kann es doch garnichts schlimmeres geben, als die verführerischen Fantasien in seinem hübschen Kopf, die er aber leider nicht ausleben kann... er tut mir ja fast leid der Schnuckel.  
_**jdsmile: **_-räusper- Ach Schlittenfaaahren? Rofl, zu diesem Thema bin ich jetzt lieber mal ganz still. Gibt da auch so ein paar eklige blaue Flecken an meinem _derrière, _die aus ganz genau derselben Quelle stammen. Tja, vielleicht sollten wir das Fahren doch lieber den Jungs überlassen... ob im Auto oder aufm Schlitten, sie sehen eh sexier aus -gg-  
_**leynia: **_Achja, die liebe Ginny... sie kommt in den nächsten Chaps leider nicht vor, aber auch sie kriegt ihr wohlverdientes Fett weg, dessen sei dir mal sicher -gg- Was macht die Höhlenwanderung? Wenn du einen schnuckligen Bär findest, mach doch bitte ein Foto davon, ja? -liebguck- Kizzes nach drüben  
_**sarah.easy: **_Freut mich dass es dir so gefällt -g- Ja ich weiß, meine Fantasie geht zeitweilen mit mir durch, und ich kann dir versichern dass es noch schlimmer wird -gg- Aber sei doch ehrlich, dafür liebst du mich!  
_**Eiowyn: **_Nicht wahr, den Teil mit der Zunge fand ich auch äußerst sexy! -schnurr- Na, schon alle Teile GG durch? Hab in den letzten zwei Tagen nichts anderes getan als sie zu lesen, und die sind sooo geil! Freu mich schon auf heute abend, vl bist ja da und wir können wieder rs? knutscha  
_**LadyE: **_Jaha, mein Gehirn spuckt gelegentlich sowas raus -gg- Aber ich bitte dich, deine Einfälle sind doch manchmal noch tausendmal besser als meine, also gönn mir den kleinen süßen Erfolg -gg- Amüsier dich mit deinem Zoro!  
_**floppy: **_Na hoffentlich war der Bumm keine Explosion und du bist noch am Leben um weiterlesen zu können -gg- Schön dass du es so lustig fandest!  
_**inezsnape: **_Jaah, du warst eine der Schwarzleser, aber dir sei vergeben! -gg- Und vielen Dank für deine Review, muss ich mir mal überlegen ob Snape noch ne kleine Rolle spielen wird wenn du so auf ihn stehst -fiiiiesgrins-'  
_**Penny W: **_Stündliche Anprobe? Ausprobe wolltest du wohl schreiben? Aber hey, Malfoy is so sexy, der würde wahrscheinlich in Omas Wollunterhosen noch zum Niederknien aussehen... -sabba- Ok, genug davon, lol. Und ja, ich habe 40 Tage, 40 Nächte gelesen, würde der Titel sonst so heißen und würde die Story sonst so verlaufen? Hmm, bei meinen kranken Gedanken vl auch so -gg- Und nein, ich habe niemanden der mein Beta ist, geschweige denn jemand männlichen. Wächst alles auf meinem Mist, und freut mich wenn es dir so gefällt! You watch me, I watch your reviews, so you know what to do, lol.  
_**DarkAya: **_Jaa, ich weiß und es tut mir leid, aber es ist immer so doof zwei Chaps zu einem zusammen zufassen, weil die dann einfach zu lang sind... ich will euch ja auch n bisschen foltern, nicht wahr -lach-  
_**D.V.G.M: **_Ach jetz weiß ich was das heißen soll! -vors hirn klatsch- Naja, meine Version, kannste dir ja denken woher sie kam -pfiffel- Und dass du es nich böse gemeint hast war mir auch fast klar, lach. Danke fürs reviewen! knuddelz  
_**Cess: **_Uiii, wo warste denn? Hast ein paar süße Kerle aufgerissen? Ist deine Muse wieder im Koffer mitgekommen? Schööön, jetzt aber nix wie an den PC und auf die Tasten gehauen! Freu mich schon auf ein neues Chap von dir! Alles Liebe

* * *

Unterricht war mittlerweile ja sowas von nicht mehr möglich bei den 6._

Jeden Tag schleppten sie sich nach 1 Stunde aus dem Bett, da sie solange dafür benötigten ihre Ständer wieder zu beruhigen. Dann schlurften sie mit dicken Ringen unter den Augen in die Große Halle, warfen sich ein Müsli hinter die Binde und versuchten dann, durch die Gänge zu ihren Klassenzimmern zu kommen ohne wieder Ständer zu bekommen.

Waren sie dann mal in den Zimmern, gab ihr Nervensystem jedoch nach 3 Minuten schon wieder den Geist auf. Sie starrten nur noch träumend und teilweise sabbernd auf die nackten Beine und Schultern der Mädchen die sich ihnen darboten.

**Tag 12**

Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde.

Snape war bis aufs Äußerste gereizt. Nicht nur, dass Neville schon wieder einmal das Klassenzimmer beinahe zum Explodieren gebracht hätte (leider hatte der Sex mit Ginny keine Schläue mit sich gebracht und er zitterte immernoch vor Snape), dann hatte Harry auch noch einen Sabber-Anfall bekommen und als Snape sich vor ihn gestellt hatte und ihn rüffeln wollte, hatte Harry seinen Mund aufgemacht um sich lahm zu verteidigen und der ganze Sabber war Snape auf den Umhang gesplotzt.

Klar, dass seine Stimmung auf dem absoluten Gefrierpunkt lag.

Als Dean dann auch noch anfing unkontrolliert Körpersäfte aus seinem Mund abzusondern, war es mit dem alten Grummler vollständig aus.

"BEIM MERLIN, können Sie nicht ihre verdammte Klappe zumachen Mr Thomas!", brüllte er den geifernden Dean an. Der machte sein Maul zu, dafür bekam er jetzt Stielaugen. Snape folgte seinem Blick und langte bei einem Mädchen an, dessen Rock wirklich nicht mehr als solcher bezeichnet werden konnte.

"Mäßigen Sie sich.", richtete er sein Wort ein letztes Mal an Dean, dann drehte er sich zum Pult um.

In dem Moment ging Deans Fantasie mit ihm durch. Es hatte seine Nerven ja schon unmöglich strapaziert, stellte er sich nur die Früchte vor, die er unter dem "Rock" finden würde, doch als das Mädchen eine Reihe vor ihm jetzt auch noch die Beine überschlug und er einen sehr intimen Blick unter ihren Fetzen Stoff werfen konnte, brannten seine Sicherungen einfach durch.

"WOOHOOOOH!", schrie er wie ein Kamikatze-Flieger, warf sich selbstlos über den Tisch nach vorne und überfiel die Schönheit von hinten. "DU BIST MEIIIIN!", lechzte er, dann machte er geisteskranke Anstalten ihr die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und sie direkt im Klassenzimmer zu besteigen.

Die Moralapostel von Gryffindor machten natürlich einen Superaufstand, doch insgeheim geilte es Neville und Harry auf. Ganz super, liefen sie zur Zeit doch eh schon mit einem halben Ständer 24/7 in der Schule herum.

Die Klasse kreischte empört auf, einige Jungs versuchten Dean von dem Mädchen zu trennen, und Snape brüllte mit rotem Schädel zusammenhanglose Dinge wie "Aus! Keine Rammlerfarm hier... Hunde müssen rauuus!"

Draco wusste nicht wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte, das halbnackte Mädel dass sich unter Dean wand, oder die Stielaugen von Harry, die wirklich köstlich waren.

Er entschied sich für das Mädchen. Wie sollte es anders sein?

Blaise lenkte sich von dem Ganzen ab, indem er im Geiste ausrechnete, wie viel Geld er für seine gestrickten und gehäkelten Klamotten bekäme, würde er sie verkaufen.

_"Zwanzig Pullis je 5 Euro macht 100 Euro, zwei Brüste je Mädchen machen einen Dauerständer, 300 Paar Socken je 2 Euro..."_

Jaja, so verwirrt war die arme Seele schon dass er nicht einmal merkte was für Falschrechnungen sich da in seine Kalkulation einschlichen. Nachher wird er wohl nochmal von vorne anfangen müssen weil er auf ein falsches Ergebnis kommen wird...

xxx

In der Pause warf sich Draco stöhnend und zitternd auf einen Stuhl am Tisch der Slytherins und goß sich einen O-Saft ein.

Nach den ersten drei Schlucken bemerkte er erst erstaunt, was er da überhaupt trank.

Seit er Potter heimlich die Beruhigungspillen in seinen O-Saft geschmuggelt hatte, hegte er nämlich eine tiefe Antipathie gegen jenes Getränk, die wohl aus den Tiefen seiner unergründlichen Psyche stammten.

_"Moment mal... das ist doch DIE Lösung überhaupt!"_, überkam ihn ein glorreicher Gedanke.

Er sprang vom Tisch auf und rannte wie ein Stier zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo er in seinen Schlafsaal lief und seinen Koffer durchwühlte.

"Heureka!"

Er hoppelte wieder hinunter zur Großen Halle und kicherte erwartungsvoll.

Dort schnappte er sich seinen Saft, kippte die 10 übrigen Beruhigungspillen hinein, wartete bis sie sich aufgelöst hatten und stürzte sich das Gebräu in einem Zug in den Rachen.

Nach 5 Minuten glaubte Draco, einen gewissen Euphoriezustand erreicht zu haben, nach 10 Minuten war er nicht mehr nüchtern genug um überhaupt irgendeine klare Behauptung zu äußern.

Er torkelte mehr schlecht als recht aus der Großen Halle, für 10 m brauchte er gestandene 8 Minuten, zweimal fiel er hin, einmal schaffte er es geradenoch sich an etwas Stoff festzukrallen, doch unglücklicherweise riss er damit dem Mädchen das Top von den Schultern und sie stand kreischend mit entblößter Oberweite in der Halle.

"Nein alsso sooowass!", schüttelte Draco lahm den Kopf, legte ihr das Top über die Brüste und zupfte es (mehr oder weniger) gerade. "So.", strahlte er sie an, salutierte schlampig und wackelte dann seines Schlangenweges.

* * *

_A/N: Hätte ich für dieses Chap vorher auch anmerken sollen, dass man genügend Sauerstoffflaschen bereithalten soll? Hmmz...  
So, ich verabschiede mich damit wieder für ein paar Tage, das Wetter ist zwar nicht soo toll, aber es gibt ja genug andere Möglichkeiten den Frühling zu genießen -zwinker- Ich kippe meinen nächsten Martini auf euch, die Reviewer!  
Achja, falls ihr mal wieder was supertolles lesen wollt, Eiowyn und ich können die GossiP Girl Bücher empfehlen, sie sind einfach geil! Ich sage nur _**Nate,**_ die geile Sau! So, jetzt widmet euch wieder schön euren leckeren Schokohäschen und beißt ihnen die Löffel ab, oder sonstige Körperteile nach denen es euch gerade lüstet. Oder sucht euch einen Jungen und beißt dem sonstwo rein! Macht alles, wozu ihr Lust habt, es ist Frühling! Wenn irgendwas dummes passieren sollte, schiebt es auf die Hormone oder den letzten Gin Tonic.  
Knuddler und Küsse an alle meine Lieben, damit meine ich euch, rofl. Man liest sich. _


	9. Hogwarts Wrestling

_A/N: TJahaa, lange Pause, sorry! War einfach zu viel los in letzter Zeit. Jetz erstma zu euren Reviews bevor das hier weitergeht... und ich bin ja n gaaanz klitzekleines bisi enttäuscht dass nich mehr so viele reviewen, schluchz. Weiß aber auch, dass 8 für ein Chap mehr sind als andre Leute kriegen, deshalb halt ich jetz mein Maul hinsichtlich dieser Sache -gg-_

**Nina: **_Jopp, ich glaub das reicht -gg- Lol, nett dass es dir so einen Polterabend verschafft hat, prust_

**Vava: **_Häh? Rofl ich glaub du hast zum falschen Chap reviewt? Also der Titel war echt nich so cool... freut mich abba trotzdem -gg-_

**Sarah: **_Na dann lies das hier mal schön. Es wird diesmal echt knapp für unseren kleinen Gott... seufz. _

**Hudi: **_Erstmal viiielen lieben Dank dass du dich hier verewigt hast. Um alle deine Fragen zu beantworten: Naja, 10 sind vl wirklich ein bisschen viel, aber Drace hat ja genug Muskelmasse um das im ganzen Körper gerecht zu verteilen, schleck! Und was unser heiliges Scheißtrio angeht, für das sich hier eh keiner interessiert (nichmal ich aber die Story muss ja auch ne Message haben, die nicht: Poppt soviel ihr könnt bevor es nichtmehr geht! lautet -gg-) also da musst du dich noch ein bisschen gedulden. Und eine Fortsetzung wirds wahrscheinlich nicht geben, aber mein Hirn braut schon wieder neue Übeltaten zum Verunstalten der HP Charaktere aus, keine Angst -fiiiesgrins-_

**Penny: **_Um Neville einmal ganz diskret zu zitieren: Impotent würde ich _das _nicht gerade nennen... -auf sechs Ständer deut und vielsagend grins- Keine Angst, die Jungs werden auf keinen Fall langbleibende Schäden davontragen. Das können wir der weiblichen Welt ja nicht antun!_

**D.V.G.M.1: **_-ggg- Ja wem gefällt Drace nicht, das is glaub ich die bessere Frage. Freu dich, jedesmal wenn ich schreibe vergess ich die Gryffs vollkommen und widme mich seiner Göttlichkeit -lol-

* * *

Draco wackelte also so durch die Gänge Hogwarts' und gab hin und wieder Seufzer oder Geräusche wie "Oi!" von sich , wenn er wieder einmal verpasst hatte, eine Tricktreppe zu überspringen und dann versuchte er kopfschüttelnd und lahme Flüche murmelnd ("Grmlbrummelgrummel, olle Treppenscheiße... zerhack dich zu Fledermauseingeweide... friss Grütze, murmel murmel..."), sein Bein aus der Treppe zu zerren._

Harry währenddessen saß noch am Tisch der Gryffindors und warf Hermine flehende Blicke zu, sie möge ihm doch bitte folgen damit er mit ihr reden konnte. Doch Hermine drehte sich entschieden von ihm weg und ignorierte ihn vollkommen.

"Hör verdammt nochmal auf Hermine zu nerven."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Hatte Ron das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er lachte gehässig auf.

"Ich! Wer ist denn derjenige, der sie 20 Mal am Tag bittet ihr doch nur eine Sekunde zuzuhören?" Ron wurde ein wenig rot, dann beugte er sich über den Tisch zu Harry herüber und knurrte ihn an: "Lass die Finger von ihr!"

Harry beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorne. Er funkelte Ron an. "Wieso sollte ich?", zischte er zurück. Rons Augen verengten sich noch mehr, dann ruckte er mit dem Kopf Richtung Ländereien. "Wenn du willst, können wir das ganze ja auch anders klären."

"Du willst dich mit mir prügeln?", lachte Harry hähmisch. Ron nickte ernst.

Plötzlich hörten sie Hermine leise murmeln, doch gerade noch so laut, dass sie es richtig verstehen konnten: "Wie im Kindergarten..."

"Hermine!", sagten beide wie aus einem Munde, doch sie war schon wieder aufgestanden und verschwand nun aus der Halle.

Die Jungs sanken gleichzeitig seufzend wieder ihre Stühle zurück, und wäre es nicht eine so vertrackte Situation gewesen, dann hätten sie beide bestimmt darüber gelacht und wären wieder gut Freund gewesen.

So aber nicht.

Sie starrten sich beide an und warteten darauf, wer als erster das Maul aufmachen würde.

Ron brach das Schweigen. "Verdammt nochmal, du weißt ganz genau das ich sie liebe.", sagte er leise und löste seinen Blick nicht von Harrys Augen. Dieser nickte.

"Ich weiß es, aber... was kann ich dafür, ich war besoffen, ich wollte es nicht..."

"Ich glaube eher das Gegenteil. Du wolltest es schon die ganze Zeit, aber erst der Alkohol hat deine Bedenken fallen lassen und dir den Mut verliehen, endlich den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen! Genau so wie bei ihr!", sagte er laut, und einige Köpfe drehten sich überrascht und neugierig zu den beiden um.

Harry stand erhitzt auf, stemmte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und knurrte Ron an, dessen rotes Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem war: "Na schön, du willst dich mit mir kloppen? Wie wärs denn wenn wir raus gehen!", sagte er gefährlich und zog drohend eine Augenbraue hinauf. Ron erhob sich langsam, ohne seinen Kontrahenten aus den Augen zu lassen, und gemeinsam gingen sie sich funkelnde Blicke zuwerfenden hinaus auf eine etwas abgelegenere Wiese um sich zu gegenseitig gepflegt zu verprügeln.

Kaum waren sie draußen und hatten sich versichert dass ihnen keiner zusah, da sprang Ron auch schon fuchsteufelswild auf Harry zu und verpasste ihm einen deftigen Kinnhaken. (A/N: Welch Ironie des Schicksals, höre gerade "Peace on Earth" von U2 ... mh mh mhhhmmmm)

Harry taumelte keuchend zurück, dann nahm er Anlauf, schrie Ron etwas von wegen "Du Wichser!" entgegen und rammte ihm den Schädel in dessen Bauchgrube und schlang seine Arme um Rons Körper. Ron sackte grunzend in sich zusammen, packte Harrys Haare und pflückte ihm einige hübsche Büschel vom Kopf und rammte ihm ein paar Mal den spitzen Ellbogen in den Rücken, bevor er ihn an den Ohren packte und zur Seite schleuderte.

Harry jaulte schmerzvoll auf, dann packte er nach Rons Handgelenk, machte eine schnelle Drehung und stand hinter ihm, das Handgelenk lag auf Rons Rücken. Harry verdrehte es fies und zog es Stück für Stück langsam nach oben.

"Entschuldige dich!", keuchte er Ron von hinten ins Ohr, doch dieser verzog nur das Gesicht, grunzte, holte mit seinem freien Arm nach vorne aus und versenkte den Ellbogen sauber nach hinten in Harrys Weichteile.

"Oooouuuuffff!", zischte Harry seine Luft raus, ließ Ron los und griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Bälle, sackte mit rotem Gesicht und langsam hervortretenden Augen vornüber und blieb mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegen.

"Einen Scheiß werd ich tun, du Drecksack!", sagte Ron und spuckte verächtlich vor Harry auf den Boden, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Hang zum Schloß hinauf humpelte.

Eine halbe Stunde später: 

Harry lag inzwischen auf dem Rücken, doch es ging ihm trotzdem nicht besser. Er war als klarer Verlierer seiner Würde aus diesem Kampf hervorgegangen, besser gesagt hinausgefallen.

Und als hätte er es eh nicht schon schwer genug gehabt, als hätten ihm seine Eier nicht eh schon genug weh getan, nein! Jetzt musste Ron ihm auch noch einen solchen Schlag mitgeben, dass Harry Angst hatte, irgendetwas würde reißen oder platzen. Es tat so verdammt weh, er konnte kaum atmen ohne vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen.

Er hörte Schritte näherkommen.

"Haaallo?", stöhnte er winselnd und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

"Na wen haben wir denn da?", hörte er eine schadenfrohe Stimme, die ihm nur allzubekannt vorkam. Zwei ihm vertraute braune exotische Augen blickten höhnisch auf ihn hinab. "Chooo", stöhnte er.

"Na was denn du Loser?", fragte sie teuflisch, dann spürte Harry nur noch, wie sie ihm einen extrem hinterhältigen Tritt in die Rippen versetzte, direkt mit der Spitze ihrer teuflisch hochhackigen Wildlederstiefel.

Endlich fiel er in Ohnmacht.

xxx

Das Mittagessen war schon lange wieder vorbei, und der Unterricht hatte eigentlich auch schon wieder begonnen, doch was kümmerte das Draco?

Der pralle Hans saß nämlich gerade kichernd und glucksend hinter einem Busch am Ufer des Sees und beobachtete zwei Badenixen, wie sie sich spielerisch und kreischend lachend mit Wasser vollspritzten, sich gegenseitig untertauchten und prustend und keuchend herumschwammen.

"Meine Niiiiiixen!", lallte Draco, stürtzte hinter seinem Busch hervor und rannte bzw. stolperte mit weit und liebevoll ausgestreckten Armen auf die beiden zu. Die "Nixen" kreischten noch lauter, doch nicht mehr vor Freude sondern eher vor Unbehagen, selbst wenn der ziemlich fertige Draco immer noch einen äußerst deliziösen Anblick bot.

"Kommt zu Papaaa!", fantasierte dieser und tapste platschend direkt in den See. Immer weiter trieb ihn sein Trieb, seine ausgestreckten Arme wankten, er tapste immer weiter und machte nicht einmal ansatzweise einen Versuch zu schwimmen, vielmehr ging er so lange weiter, bis sein Kopf unter dem Wasser war und er völlig verschwunden war.

Die Mädchen warteten nur darauf, eine Hand an ihrem Knöchel zu fühlen die sie nach unten zerren würde, doch als nach einer halben Minute nichts mehr als ein paar Luftblasen aufgestiegen waren, machten sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen.

Sie kraulten zum Ufer zurück und suchten das Wasser nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen ab.

Nichts tat sich.


	10. Alles knackfrisch

_A/N: Daaaanke für eure lieben reviews, hab mich wie immer tierisch gefreut. Und keine Angst, ich werd doch Draco hier nicht meucheln! Wer bin ich denn? Ich brauch ihn doch heut nacht n ochma, und die Nacht danach, usw usf... -evilgrin-_

_jdsmile: Tja, Cho is halt ne kleine Bitch. Du wirst ihr Verhalten später in dieser Story wahrscheinlich besser verstehen. Und die andren, wen interessieren die schon -gg-_

_Cess: Ta-daaaaa, der kommt schon wieder, keine Angst -gg-_

_Hudi: Nich waaahr? hehe endlich kann ich mich an all den fiesen Cliffs rächen indem ich selber welche mache, muaha! Und Ron is an sich schon okay, bloß seine Hormone und Gefühle sind grad auf nem Egotrip, jaja -seufz-_

_Lady: Gaaanz ruhig, wer bin ich denn dass ich unseren Sexy Hexy Mr Sexgod umbringe? pffff -gg-_

_Penny: Na, hat da jemand seine Liebe für Gewalt entdeckt? Kleiner Tipp, jeden Mittwoch treffen sich im Olympiastadion die Anonymen Hooligans, vl wär das ja was für dich. Only joking, sorry -gg- Aber danke dass du meine kleine Exkursion in die Welt des Wrestlings so zu würdigen weißt -ggg-_

_sarah.easy: Easy Sarah -gg- Unser allerseits vereehrter Draco wird weiterleben, hab ja noch schöne andere Ideen für ihn im Nachtkästchen, lol_

_vava: Achsoooooo, sorry, lol -gg- Soll nich wieder vorkommen_

_Jule: Häääänger, rooofl du hast es erfasst! Loool, der war gut -gg- Und hallo, du hast bis jetz noch immer jedes Chap beantwortet! -knuddeldafür- Ach ich werd ganz rot hör doch auf -gg- Nein, mach ruhig weiter! _

_Toni: Ach vergiss das rs, deine Story wird tausendmal besseeeeeeer als alles andere Honey! Haaa was freu ich mich hacke -ggg- Und wenn hier jemand Draco rammelt, dann wohl ich als allererste, ja? Hehe, außerdem hab ich das ja schon, ääätschebätsch -g- Und Freundschaft, wer braucht schon Freunde wenn es um ein Mädchen geht? (Auch wenns nur die lahme Granger is, lol. Bei mir könnt ichs ja noch verstehen...)_

_Saika-Chan: Hey, garkein Problem. Freut mich ja dass du überhaupt reviewst -gg- Und frag mich nicht wie mir dieser Schwachsinn ins Hirn gekommen is... ich glaub weil ich den Film "40 Tage 40 Nächte" gesehen hab kam ich auf diese hier und brauchte ja noch was schönes davor, irgendein Buch, Song oder Film wirds glaub ich gewesen sein -nach Ausrede für meine kranken Fantasien such- lol _

_

* * *

Als Harry aus seiner kleinen Ohnmacht erwachte fand er sich im Krankensaal wieder, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben. Langsam wurde es ihm ja schon unheimlich, wenn er in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal aufwachte, da der Krankensaal sowas wie sein zweites oder fast erstes Zuhause geworden war._

Er gähnte und streckte sich, dann bemerkte er den enormen Kühlbeutel voller Eis auf seinem kleinen Prinzen liegen. Er hob erstaunt eine Braue als er bemerkte wie verdammt angenehm die Kühlung war, und er konnte förmlich spüren wie seine Eier von Melonen- auf nunmehr Apfelgröße schrumpften.

Er seufzte dankbar und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Mme Pomfrey kam vorbei, grüßte in ihm Vorbeigehen und kam nach einigen Minuten zurück. "Und, wie geht's uns heute?", wollte sie im Plauderton wissen und griff nach dem Eisbeutel.

"Ääähm, gut soweit, aber... dürfte ich den vielleicht behalten?", fragte er unschuldig grinsend, schnappte der verdutzt guckenden Krankenschwester den Beutel aus den Händen und ging aus dem Saal.

Den restlichen Tag über konnte man ihn im Schloß herumlatschen sehen, wie er sich das Eis in den lädierten Schritt drückte, er ging sehr breitbeinig und hatte auch einen peinlichen nassen Fleck mitten auf der Hose, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen.

Dass die Fantasien in seinem Kopf nur für kurze Zeit ausgeschaltet sind, bald wieder zurückkehren und wieder alles auf Anfang stellen werden, ist ja eh klar...

"Grrrglllmllblubb", machte Draco als ein Arm des Riesenkraken ihn angewidert aus dem See schob und auf das Ufer schmiss. Die beiden Badenixen rannten nervös zu ihm herüber und rüttelten an seinem Umhang. Doch Draco rührte sich nicht.

"Scheiße, der kratzt grad ab.", bemerkte eine von ihnen als sie nach seinem kaum noch vorhandenen Puls tastete. "Los mach schon, geh zur Seite!", kreischte die andere, packte Dracos Kopf und überspannte seinen Hals, legte ihre Hände an sein Kinn und die Nase und begann die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.

Nach ein paar Mal blasen gab Draco gurgelnde Geräusche von sich und spuckte ein bisschen Wasser, er atmete wieder, doch das war auch schon alles was er wieder tat. Die Mädchen versuchten nun ihn mittels sanfter Schläge auf die blau angelaufenen Wangen wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kriegen.

"Hihi, fester Pansy, _fester_!", giggelte Draco und ein seliges Lächeln sprang auf seine farblosen Lippen.

PLING, rührte le petit Draco sich und begrüßte die beiden Mädchen artig indem er sich Gentlemanlike erhob. Die Nixen sahen angeekelt zu, klatschten Draco ein letztes Mal auf die Wange, nun etwas zu fest, dann verschwanden sie. Draco wachte auf und fand sich mit einem Bombenständer vollkommen durchnäßt am Seeufer liegen.

"Houmchrmm.", murmelte er zufrieden, streckte sich, schloß die Augen, rollte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Knie an um ein wenig zu schlafen und seinen perversen Sehnsüchten nun in seinen Träumen freien, ungehemmten Lauf zu lassen.

"Na, wieder alles fit im Schritt?", fragte Cho Harry, als sie diesem im Gang begegnete. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und drückte ihren Rücken ein wenig durch, so dass ihre gepushten Brüste Harry fies entgegensprangen. Dieser schluckte hart.

"Alles knackfrisch.", lächelte er angestrengt und drehte sich um, so dass Cho nicht merken konnte, wie sich unter dem Eisbeutel etwas gefährlich zu wölben begann.

Jaja, knackfrisch, so frisch wie noch nie, was Harry?

Auf seinem Weg zur Großen Halle begegnete er Hermine, die ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einen entwürdigenden Augenblick lang ansah, dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand. Harry seufzte. Er musste einfach noch einmal mit ihr und Ron reden. Die Gelegenheit dazu sollte er bald finden...

**Tag 15**

Die Wirkung der Pillen schien immer noch leicht anzuhalten. Draco wanderte auf jeden Fall wie ein verzauberter Gartenzwerg durch die Gegend, grinste jeden dümmlich an und merkte dabei nicht, wie er mit einem mordsmäßigen Blumenstängel in der Hose herumlief, bereit zum Bestäuben jeglicher Knospen, die da seines Weges harrten.

Tja, Pech nur dass der Stengel erstma aushalten muss.

Er traf auch einige Male auf Harry, der ihm nachsah wie ein Hirsch.

_"Wieso ist Malfoy so verdammt lässig drauf und _ich _weiß vor Hormonüberschuss garnicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht!"_, fragte der sich verwirrt. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und starrte geradeaus, in Tagträumen versunken.

Ein bekannter Schopf Haare kreuzte seinen Blick, er blickte auf und schrie Hermine nach. Sie drehte sich um, sah ihn und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Doch er rannte ihr hinterher, packte sie am Arm und zog sie unter ihrem lautem Protestgezeter aus dem Schloß auf eine Wiese, wo er ungestört mit ihr reden konnte.

"Hermine, hör mir jetzt verdammt noch mal zu!", sagte er laut und wütend, so dass sie ein wenig zusammenzuckte. "Du kannst nicht dein ganzes restliches Leben lang so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre, Scheiße nochmal! Wir beide wissen was passiert ist, Ron weiß es jetzt auch, und wir müssen das wieder hinbiegen!", schrie er sie wütend an.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an und war ein wenig in sich eingesunken. Harry merkte es und atmete tief aus. "Es tut mir leid, es ist nur... Warum kann nicht alles wieder so sein wie früher Herm?"

Sie sah ihren alten Freund an und lächelte ihn bezaubernd an. "Das kann es sein. Ich werde nochmal mit Ron reden. Und ich bin dir nicht mehr sauer. Ich hab mich nur so in diese ganze Situation hineinverbissen, und weil Ron nicht mehr mit mir reden wollte, musste ich meine Wut doch auch irgendwo abladen... es tut mir leid.", sagte sie klein und blickte zu Boden.

"Nein ich muss mich entschuldigen!", sagte Harry und hob ihr Gesicht hoch. "Ich war es, der zwischen dir und Ron alles zerstört hat. Es tut _mir_ leid."

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte erleichtert seufzend: "Dann wäre das zwischen uns ja geklärt... Ron übernehme ich demnächst. Und sag mal... wie ist das zwischen dir und Cho jetzt eigentlich?"

Harry zuckte lahm mit den Schultern. "Der Eiserne Vorhang ist gefallen und lässt sich nichtmehr zurückziehen.", sagte er schief lächelnd. Hermine schlug ihm sachte auf den Oberarm. "Hey, das schaffst du schon. Jetzt mach dir erstmal keine Kopf über sie, sondern konzentrier dich auf dein nächstes Spiel. Ist ja bald soweit, oder?"

Harrys Augen quollen ihm aus dem Kopf. Scheiße, sie hatte Recht. In drei Tagen war das nächste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff. Das hatte er in der letzten Zeit vollkommen vergessen, und auch wenn er ziemlich zuverlässig zu jedem Training gekommen war, er hatte es verschwitzt.

Na denn Harry, Hallalli oder so...

* * *

_A/N: _**GANZ GANZ FETTER VERWEIS:** Ihr müsst unbedingt die ff **GossiP Boy **von meiner lieben **GossiP Girl **lesen, die is der Hammer, looool. Und ich bin Beta, wir sind das Dreamteam, was wollt ihr mehr? grrrrins na dann ab dafür 


	11. Quidditch

_A/N: Tja, is mal wieder soweit, nach leider langer Pause gibt es ein neues Chap. Aber erstmal stell ich ein paar Sachen klar: _

_Lady: Das weiß ich natürlich auch dass die pumpen wenn se müssen, lol, aber der Zauber von Dumbledore hat ja grade dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht können obwohl sie müssten. Das ist der Hauptgrund des Zaubers, und diese Dinge die passieren, wenn sie es versuchen, sind eben noch so kleine unangenehme Nebeneffekte..._

_Rosi: Kein Problem, echt. Und keine Angst, Chos psychische Analyse in dieser Story wird auch noch drankommen, grins. Bei mir hat alles seinen Sinn, und etwas später werdet ihr auch rausfinden, warum sie so ist wie sie ist. Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Bluna?_

_Cess: Jaha, schön dass es dir gefällt -gg-. Und ausgebucht, wie du so schön gesagt hast, ist unser Sexgott doch leider immer, seufz..._

_jdsmile: Na dann freu dich ma -gg- Das mit Cho wird wie gesagt noch geregelt, und naja, irgendwie hat Potter nicht trainiert... mir kam so der Gedanke er könnte doch ma n schönes peinliches Spiel haben, eeevilgrins_

_De Doni: Na du, ois easy? Ja woast, der Eisbeudl, der duad dem Harry ma so richtig guad, dem Saukerl dem deppaten. Un mi schockst ja no imma dos olle glam I dadn Draco umbringa. Wo kemma mia denn do hi? _

_sarah.easy: Grrrins, ja Draco muss bleiben. Mal ehrlich, ohne ihn ist es doch einfach langweilig, hm? seufz_

_Nina: Jaaa, muahaha, du hast ja so Recht. Und gerade das ist doch das Tolle an der Story, oder? ggrrrins_

_Babsel: Danke für die ganze Kette von aufgeholten Reviews, und wie Harry das schaffen will oder auch nicht, da lies ma schön..._

_Penny: Also meine Herren ich muss schon sagen, wenn die Story hier auf jemandes Wortschatz abfärbt, dann aber auf deinen du -ggg- Lass deine Kumpels ma lieber stecken, sonst gibts kein update mehr. -erpress- LOL_

_Lara: Beta? Ich? Bin ich dein Beta? Ich bin blond, klär mich doch bitte auf, das verwirrt mich grad ganz schön... oO freut mich natürlich trotzdem dass de reviewt hast -g- Und WAS, du magst Malfoy nich? Meine liiiiebe, tz tz tz -gg- Da werden wir beide dich aber schnell konvertieren lassen!

* * *

_

**Tag 18**

Harry hatte sich gerade auf seinen Besen geschwungen und war grinsend in das johlende und kreischende Stadium hinausgeflogen, da merkte er wie sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas tat.

Er stöhnte kurz auf und versuchte, sich anders auf den Besen zu setzen, da seine jetzige Position ziemlich unvorteilhaft für seine eh schon gereizten Genitalnerven war. Er ruckelte also hin und her, was eine gewisse Reibung zwischen Hose und Besenstiel hervorrief, was ihm ein weiteres, diesmal langgezogenes und inbrünstiges Stöhnen aus der Kehle trieb. "Mwoouh!"

xxx

Auf der Tribüne inzwischen, oder besser gesagt in einem kleinen Schlupfwinkel unter der Tribüne, waren gerade Neville und seine kleine feurige Ginny schwerst am Werke.

Nicht so wie ihr kleinen versauten Lustmolche schon wieder denkt, schaltet eure Hirne ausnahmsweise ganz kurz an und denkt nach, weil _das_ nämlich nicht geht, was ihr grad denkt. LOL.

Sie waren insofern am Werk, als dass Ginny ihrem geliebten Neville dreckige Worte in dessen rote Ohren flüsterte, und ihm mit ihrem langen Fingernägeln durch die Locken über die empfindliche Kopfhaut fuhr, was ihrem Schatz eine gewaltige Gänsehaut und einen bombastischen Ständer einbrachte.

"... werd ich dich peitschen bis du vor Lust nicht mehr stehen kannst, aber bei Merlin, du wirst noch stehen wollen, und du wirst es tun müssen, denn sonst wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein mitzuerleben, wie ich mich direkt vor dir ausziehe, gaaaanz langsam, zuerst das Oberteil, dann den Rock und die Strapse, und die werd ich dir um die Ohren hauen dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht mein Lieber..."

Neville bekam gerade einen epileptischen Anfall oder sowas, auf jeden Fall war er kurz davor hyperventilierend zusammenzuklappen, und konnte nur durch ein paar energische Schläge auf denOberschenkel davon abgehalten werden, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Die Schläge führten allerdings auch noch dazu, dass der kleine Lumpi noch schärfer wurde, und wenn man will, aber nicht kann, tja Leute, dann hat man ein gewaltiges Problem.

"Ginny!", raunte er ihr keuchend zu, drehte sich zu ihr um und schmiss sich auf sie, wodurch er sie zu Boden riss und dann machte er sich über sie her. Aber sowas von Kinder, so wie der Kerl abgegangen ist, das kann nicht einmal ich beschreiben, und außerdem, wenn ich es denn versuchen würde, dann müsste ich diese Geschichte hier erst ab 30 freigeben, und zwar die zensierte Fassung!

xxx

"Potter fliegt nach links und rechts, sieht so aus als hätte er seinen Besen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!", rief die Stimme Lee Jordans über das Spielfeld, und sofort wanden sich aller Augen auf Harry, der sich auf seinem Besen wand und zuckte, dass es für Draco, Blaise und Lance eine sadistische Freude war, dem Kerl auf seinem Horrortrip zuzusehen.

"Ich schwörs euch, der machts nicht mehr lange!", gröhlte Blaise und verpasste seiner geliebten Pansy einen gepfefferten Klaps auf den ausladenden Arsch, woraufhin sie mädchenhaft kicherte und ihn in die Wange kniff.

"Bohar, den Wolkenkratzer in seiner Hose seh ich von _hier_ aus!", jubelte Lance und lachte sadistisch.

Draco derweil blickte düster grinsend zu Potter hinauf und verkniff sich seinen Kommentar. Er fand es nur gerecht, wenn Potter auch so seine gewissen Problemchen mit dem Fluch hatte.

"Hachja Jungs, auf ein spannendes Spiel!", rief er und reichte den beiden anderen seine berühmtberüchtigen selbstgemixten Martinis, die er seit der vierten Klasse mit zu den Spielen schmuggelte und die bei den anderen Slytherins ebenfalls heißbegehrt waren. Doch Draco teilte sie seit Grund auf nur mit seinen beiden besten Freunden. Okay, ein oder zweimal hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht, wenn ein besonders heißes Chick an ihm vorbeigerannt war und er eine Ausrede gebraucht hatte, sie in sein Zimmer zu locken...

Sie saßen also Martini schlürfend auf ihren Plätzen, beobachteten Potter wie er halb seinen Besen rammelte, halb nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt und freuten sich der herrlichen Gerechtigkeit der Sexualhormone. Tja, es erwischt jeden, früher oder später.

xxx

"NE-EE-EE-EE-VI-II-II-IIIILLLEEEYEYEY!", kreischte Ginny und holte tief Luft, als ihr Freund einen ganz besonders fiesen Schlenker mit der Zunge machte, der sie um Verstand und Anstand brachte. Er hielt ihr die Hand auf den Mund, damit niemand sie hörte, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab weiterzuschreien. Auch wenn es nun ein bisschen leiser war. "AAAAHHH! Ich KOMMÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!"

oO

Nach getaner Arbeit grinste Neville seinen rothaarigen Teufel breit an. "Wars gut?"

"GUT!", keuchte Ginny und zog sich ihr Höschen wieder hoch. _"GUT!_ Das war ab-so-lut das Beste was mir je passiert ist!", meinte sie entrüstet und ging auf ihren Schatz zu um ihn dankbar zu küssen.

"Halt!", rief Neville und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Wenn du mich küsst krieg ich doch auch so hammer Lippen wie Montague.", murmelte er gedämpft hinter seinen Fingern hervor. Seine Freundin seufzte Mariannengrabentief.

"Scheiße... Darling, ich liebe dich so, und es tut weh dass ich dir nicht zeigen kann wie sehr.", sagte sie leise und blickte auf den Boden. Neville hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger. "Keine Angst Kleines, ich sehs in deinen Augen."

Sie strahlte ihn an und wollte ihn schon wieder küssen, er zuckte zurück und sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Dann brachen sie beide in Lachen aus.

xxx

"Tja, und weil Potter mal wieder in einen unfassbar dämlichen Zuckanfall fällt, schafft es der Sucher der Hufflepuffs auch dieses Mal ganz nah an den Schnatz zu kommen.", erklärte Lee genervt und verfluchte Harry in seinen Gedanken.

"Harry du Lahmarsch, komm zu Potte!", brüllte er ihn dann an, als der gegnerische Sucher kurz davor war, den goldenen Ball zu fangen. Aber all sein Flehen, Fluchen und Drohen zu Harry herüber brachte nix, der Junge war hoffnungslos verloren.

"Und verdammte Scheiße nochmal, bedankt euch alle bei Harry Schlappschwanz Fick dich Potter! Hufflepuff gewinnt 180 zu 40.", bellte er ins Mikro, nachdem Madame Hooch das Spiel abgepfiffen hatte.

Malfoy&Co. jubelten für die Hufflepuffs mit und machten sich vor lauter Lachen beinahe in den Umhang, als Harry geknickt zuckend vom Spielfeld flog und von den rasend wütenden Gryffindors mit faulen Eiern, Tomaten und gigantischen Kohlköpfen beworfen wurde, Lucifer wusste woher sie die wieder hatten.


	12. Über 100 Reviews! Dankeeeeee!

_A/N: _Jaa, sorry, lange zeit ich weiß. Viel Stress mit schule und allem, aber jetzt sind ja Ferien und ich hoffe, mir fällt bald was ein. Hab seit zwei Wochen kein neues CHap mehr auf die Beine gestellt. **Vorschläge werden liebend gerne angenommen und namentlich erwähnt! Also loooos gg

* * *

****Tag 20**

Zwei Tage nach der unglaublich schlechten Leistung Harrys im Spiel gegen Hufflepuff waren die Gryffindors es immer noch nicht leid geworden, ihn überall zu beschimpfen, wo sie ihn gerade sahen. Harry der aaarme Junge traute sich schon fast nicht mehr, aus dem Himmelbett rauszugehen, und hatte schon einige Kilo verloren weil er sich ausmalte, was die alles mit ihm anstellen könnten, und sich deshalb verschanzt hielt. In den Unterricht musste er ja wohl oder übel, aber es war die Hölle, und er hätte wirklich besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich von den anderen ausbuhen zu lassen. Wie ungerecht die Welt doch war.

Dafür kamen die Fantasien wieder und wurden zu seinem stetigen Begleiter. Mittlerweile ging es ihm nicht sehr viel besser als seinen beiden Mitleidern Neville und Dean. Zu dritt saßen sie manchmal oben im Schlafsaal und laberten sich die Seele vom Herzen, allerdings durch nervöses Augenzucken, plötzlich auftretende Schweißausbrüche oder ungewollte Ausrufe wie "Ficken!" oder "Ärsche!" unterbrochen.

Yeah, langsam waren sie so ziemlich am Rande ihrer körperlichen und geistigen Belastbarkeit angelangt. Und nochmal so lange durchhalten, ich glaube die armen Jungs werden am Ende 'nen Aufenthalt inna Klapse oder Reha brauchen. Naja.

xxx

Es war also ein weiterer Nachmittag, an dem der Unterricht schon geendet hatte, und Dean, Harry und Neville oben im Schlafsaal auf ihren Betten saßen und laberten. Die Sonne fiel durch die großen Fenster herein und zauberte kleine Flecken auf den Steinboden.

"Mann, während Quidditch hat Ginny mich so fertig gemacht, mir wär beinah einer abgegangen.", murmelte Neville gedankenverloren. (A/N: Er und alle anderen wissen es zwar nicht, aber der Fluch hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Jungs nicht zum Schuss kommen. Egal wie sehr sie sich nur an ihren Gedanken aufgeilen, sie können einfach nicht. Und wenn sich da solche Mengen anstauen wie bei unseren sechs Helden, dann kann ich euch sagen ist man ganz schön gearscht! Nur damit ihr euch nicht immer wundert warum es ihnen denn nicht bald mal besser geht...)

"Wieso was hat sie denn gemacht?", fragte Dean neugierig, und auch Harry spitzte die Ohren. "Naja, sie hats mir nich körperlich, aber verbal gegeben. Die hat mir Sachen ins Ohr geraunt, Leute das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen! Von wegen mir ihre Strapse um die Ohren hauen und mich übers Knie legen und gescheit verprügeln...Ich habs ihr aber auch besorgt Jungs, dass glaubt ihr nicht." Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung.

Auch Harry und Dean seufzten, wobei es sich bei Dean dem notgeilen Köter eher nach einem brünftigen Stöhnen anhörte. "Aber wie...", wollte Dean verwirrt wissen und machte eine vulgäre Geste Richtung Downtown. Neville grinste diabolisch. "Tja Leute, uns schwellen zwar alle mögliche Körperteile an wenn wir ficken, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir es den Mädels nicht auf anderem Wege besorgen können.", erklärte er und lies seine Zunge vielsagend zwischen den Zähnen hervorflattern.

Harry und Dean machten erst große Augen, dann sahen sie sich an und lachten laut. Kollektives Seufzen aller drei. Harry nickte langsam und sagte: "Hey Mann, nur noch 20 Tage... das _Ficken!_ schaffen wir schon."

Neville und Dean nickten. Dean dachte an all die Mädchen, die er vor ein paar Wochen noch so richtig knallen durfte. Und er erinnerte sich an die kleine Asiatin, die ganz scharf darauf gewesen war, mit ihm zu schlafen. Wie war ihr Name gleich wieder gewesen? Hatte sich nach einer bösen Erkältung angehört... naja auch egal. Er wusste auf jeden Fall wieder, dass Harry sehr viel an diesem Mädchen gelegen hatte. Und seit dieser Sache hatten sie kein wirklich vernüftiges Gespräch mehr gehabt.

"Ähm... Neville, kannst du uns mal kurz alleine lassen?", fragte er und sah Harry direkt an. Dieser sah zurück, Neville verpisste sich und die beiden waren alleine.

Nachdem Neville die Runde verlassen hatte sah Harry betont unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster und zählte Spinnweben. Als Dean sich räusperte, verdrehte er die Augen und drehte sich seufzend um. "Was gibts also?"

Dean setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. "Also äh... Erstmal _Bummsen!_ weiß ich -augenzuck- dass ich ein Vollarsch war, deine Schnitte letztens flachzulegen... (Harry grummelte düster vor sich hin) und zweitens wollt ich mich -zuck zuck- dafür entschuldigen. Ich hätts besser wissen sollen. Wir haben die Wette damals zwar gewonnen, aber du hast dadurch viel verloren. Sorry also.", sagte er zerknirscht und hoffte dass Harry seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

Harry sah wie eine zickige Diva aus dem Erkerfenster und überlegte sich, ob er das wirklich akzeptieren sollte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf langsam zu Dean um. "Ich werde dir nie vergeben können was du getan hast..." Dean rutschte das Herz in die Hose. _Auweia... _"Aber ich werd versuchen nicht dauernd daran zu denken."

Harry lächelte ganz ein kleines bisschen als sein Hauskumpane ihn ruckartig und überrascht ansah. "Ja, ich war verdammt enttäuscht, und am liebsten hätte ich dich dafür umgebracht, und manchmal juckt's mich immer noch in den Fingern.", gab er zu und Dean rutschte ein paar Zentimeter weiter von ihm weg. "Aber jetzt merk ich, dass sie es nicht wert ist. Sie scheint sich überhaupt nicht mehr für mich zu interessieren, und ich hab keinen Bock wegen dem Weib unsere gute Freundschaft zu opfern."

Harry hörte sich zwar zuversichtlich an, doch anhand des leichten Zitterns in seiner Stimmer merkte Dean, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Er nickte und lächelte etwas traurig. "Also, sind wir wieder Freunde?", fragte Harry. Dean sah ihn an. "Ich für meinen Teil hab unsere Freundschaft nie für gekündigt gesehen.", antwortete er. Harry grinste.

xxx

Einen Tag später sah man die beiden wieder Schulter an Schulter durch das Schloß streunern. Sie lachten wieder gemeinsam und brüteten mit den Anderen murrend über den Hausaufgaben. Wenigstens zwischen diesen beiden Streithähnen war alles wieder im Reinen.

Bleiben nur noch zwei andere, bwaha!

**Tag 23**

Als Harry und Dean zusammen mit Neville, Ginny und einigen anderen Gryffindors auf dem weg zu Verwandlung waren, trafen sie in den Gängen auf Cho Chang und ihre leichtbekleidete Clique.

Die Reaktionen waren sehr unterschiedlich. Neville und Ginny sahen sich erschrocken an und verschwanden plötzlich, da sie "ja ganz vergessen haben zu lernen!", Dean wurde knallrot und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen (sogar sein Dauerständer schrumpfte in sich zusammen, Dean zog sozusagen den Schwanz ein) und Harry wurde schlagartig still und ernst. "Hey Cho.", sagte er gefasst und ging näher zu ihr.

Als er vor ihr stand sagte er ruhig: "Wir müssen wirklich miteinander reden." Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf das ewige Rumgezicke mit dir. Lass uns alles klären und dann werd ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden.", erklärte er und wartete dann auf ihre Antwort.

Nach einigen Sekunden verengte sie die mandelförmigen Augen zu drohend funkelnden Schlitzen. "Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll..." Harry winkte mit den Händen ab. "Nur diese Aussprache, und du hörst nie wieder von mir."

Cho war kurz still, dann fauchte sie: "Um 6 vor den Eingangstüren." und verschwand dann mit schwingenden Hüften, die Deans Lenden wieder zum Brennen brachten. "Oh Mann Harry, sie wird dir die Augen auskratzen.", murmelte er und starrte ihr hinterher.

Harry drehte sich wortlos um und setzte seinen Weg zum Unterricht fort.

**6:00 Uhr vor den Eingangstüren**

Harry hatte zwei Minuten warten müssen, da kam Cho aus dem Schloß stolziert und stellte sich vor ihn. "Also, dann mal los.", sagte sie. Harry seufzte und fing an.

"Es tut mir leid dass ich dir damals nicht gesagt habe, dass ich bei dieser Wette mitgemacht hab und sogar zusammen mit Malfoy alles losgetreten habe." Cho schnaubte. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nur wegen dieser Wette wollte. Du warst schon immer ein heißes Stück Cho, und du weißt das ganz genau." Sie wurde ein bisschen rot und fauchte dann: "Und?"

"Und deswegen ist es absolut dämlich von dir, mich so fertig zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich Gefühle für dich, vielleicht hab ich sie immernoch, aber nachdem du ja nichts mehr von mir wissen willst akzeptier ich das und lass dich ab sofort in Ruhe, wenn du es auch tust. Soll heißen: Kein Gezicke mehr, keinen öffentlichen Demütigungen und keine Gespräche mehr. Ist das in deinem Sinn?"

Cho sah Harry einige Augenblicke lang musternd an, dann nickte sie. Harry reichte ihr die Hand und sie schlug ein. "Deal. Ab sofort kein Wort mehr.", sagte sie, riss ihre aus Harrys Hand und drehte sich um. Sie verschwand hinter den knarzenden Türen im Innern des Schloßes und ließ Harry zurück.

Es tat irgendwie weh, aber er war sich sicher dass es die beste Lösung für sie beide war.


	13. Alle Macht den Drogen

_A/N: Endlich endlich mal wieder ein update, was Leute? Ich weiß, drei Wochen nichts zu tun ist eine schwache Leistung, und es tut mir verdammt leid, aber bevor ich gezwungenermaßen irgendwas schreibe und damit diese Story verhunze warte ich lieber ein bisschen länger auf meine nächsten Geniestreiche, was -gg-_

**Lara: **_Danke für den Vorschlag, aber ich glaube nicht dass Dumbledore das den Jungs erlauben würde... aber hat mich da auf so eine Idee gebracht, dankööö -ggg-_

**Penny: **_Tjaha, lass dich mal überraschen sage ich da nur, muahaha. Aber ich verspreche, es wird ein der Geschichte würdiges Ende geben, hoffe ich zumindest, lol. Danke für die Review_

**Jule: **_Verdammt, wie schaffst du's immer meine nächsten Schritte schon vorrauszuahnen? Grml, ich glaub ich sollte Okklumentik lernen oder wie das heißt, lolz. Irgendwie scheint jeder Cho zu hassen? _

**nichts: **_Danke für die Review und den Vorschlag, hat mich ebenfalls auf eine Idee gebracht, leider kann ich deine Idee nicht so einbauen... trotzdem danke -gg-

* * *

_

Am 24. Tag rannten Dean, Harry und Neville wie die kopflosen Hühner durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Draco nervös in einem Ledersessel im Gemeinschaftstraum der Slyths, und klopfte sich mit den Fingern auf den Oberschenkel. "Verdammt, ich brauch irgendeine Beschäftigung, sonst rutschen meine Hände dorthin wo sie nicht hinsollen!", fluchte Draco und zog eben besagte Körperteile wieder aus den tiefen Falten seines Umhangs heraus, bevor sie irgendein peinliches Unglück anrichten konnten.

"Jaah verdammt ich kratz auch gleich jeden Moment ab!", stellte Lance überflüssigerweise fest, da man das anhand seiner dunkelschwarzen Augenringe und den zuckenden Fingern schlecht übersehen konnte. Und Blaise saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück, starrte in den leeren Kamin und murmelte schmutzige Worte vor sich hin.

"Mensch Blaise halts Maul.", knurrte Draco ihn an, da diese ziemlich bildlichen Wörter direkt von seinem Hirn in südlichere Regionen geleitet wurden und ihm heftig zusetzten. 18 cm Samenstau auf der A1 Richtung erlösende Freiheit, vor der Ausfahrt Halleluhjah.

"Jungs", sagte er mit genervter Stimme "ich glaub es wird mal wieder Zeit dass wir uns die beschissene Hucke hackevoll saufen." "JAAAAA!", schrie Blaise lauter als gewollt (das hat er wohl dem überreizten Nervensystem zu verdanken) und hüpfte auf, Lance grinste breit und meinte augenzuckend: "Gute Idee... aber wo willst du den Alk herkriegen?" Draco sah ihn düster an.

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein..."

**Tag 25, 20:00 Uhr in den Gängen**

"Blaise du hirnverbranntes Trampeltier, kannst du nicht normal laufen wie andre Leute auch!", zischte Lance seinem hibbeligen Kumpel zu, der wild schnaufend hinter ihm und Draco her getrampelt kam. Blaise entschuldigte sich und kam leiser hinter ihnen her. Selbst er in seinem fortgeschrittenen Stadium mit ersten Anzeichen für geistliche Verwirrungen erkannte, dass es nicht gerade toll wäre wenn Filch sie jetzt auch noch bei verbotenen nächtlichen Spaziergängen in den Gängen erwischen würde. Wer wußte, vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihre Strafe ja dann nochmal verlängern? _Oh Gott bloß nicht!_

Dieser Gedanke führte also dazu dass er leise wie eine Katze auf ihren Samtpfötchen schlich, und bald hatte Draco sein Ziel erreicht und er befahl den anderen, stehenzubleiben. Er stand vor einem Stilleben mit einer Obstschale drauf, und als er anfing die Birne darin zu kitzeln, wollte Lance ihm schon den Vogel zeigen und fragen ob er jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht war, doch als die Birne plötzlich ein Türknauf geworden war, verschwanden diese Gedanken.

Denn als Draco die Tür öffnete, erschien vor den dreien das Paradies auf Erden. Riesige Kellergewölbe mit Herden, Kühlschränken und unzähligen Töpfen und Pfannen erstreckten sich vor ihnen, erleuchtet von Hunderten schwebender Kerzen, unter deren hellen Schein unzählige, ach was, Tausende von kleinen Hauselfen eifrig durch die Küche wuselten. Draco bahnte sich starken Schrittes seinen Weg zu einem ganz bestimmten Hauself durch.

Dobbys POV

Dobby wäscht gerade alle Pfannen und Töpfe, wie der liebe Dumbledore Sir es ihm gesagt hat. Aber gaaanz plötzlich hat er gehört, wie jemand seinen Namen gerufen hat. Da hat Dobby sich umgedreht und wäre beinah vom Schemel gefallen, weil da plötzlich der junge Master steht. Und der Master sieht garnicht nett aus, oh nein mein Schatz, so garnicht nett...

In seiner Hose steckt sein Zauberstab nach vorne, mit dem er mich bestimmt gleich verzaubern will, aber Dobby ist ja nicht von gestern, oh neiin. "Maaaaster!", quiekt Dobby und wirft sich vor ihm auf den Boden.

"Dobby, wir brauchen 30 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, aber flöttlich!", bellt der Master Dobby an, und Dobby rennt so schnell in die Vorratskammer wie ihn seine Stummelbeinchen tragen können. Er bringt den Master die Flaschen, denn Dobby ist ein guter Hauself, er war schon immer einer und wird immer einer bleiben, weil er immernoch Angst vor dem Master hat.

"Bitte, Sir.", quiekt Dobby und wartet darauf, dass der Master ihn wegen etwas bestraft, aber der junge Herr und seine edelmütigen Gefolgsmänner greifen sich nur die Flaschen und verschwinden, allesamt mit ihren drohenden Zauberstäben die ihre Hosen nach vorne wölben.

Als sie weg sind freut Dobby sich. "Hihi, der Master dachte Dobby würde nicht merken dass er den Zauberstab dabei hatte, aber Dobby hat gut aufgepasst, nicht wahr mein Schatz, und deshalb hatte der Master auch keinen Anlass ihn zu bestrafen..."

Er dreht sich zu seinem Schatz, einer Pfanne mit Brandlöchern und einem versifften Trockentuch um den Stiel, um und grinst ihn breit an. Heute Nacht wenn alle Elfen in ihren Betten liegen wird Dobby viel Spaß mit dir haben, nicht wahr mein Schatz?

Dobbys POV Ende

Blaise und Lance konnten es immer noch nicht glauben wie leicht es gewesen war, an diesen gewaltigen Vorrat besten Feuerwhiskeys zu kommen. "Grandios Draco!", lobte Lance, und Blaise freute sich schon auf ein anständiges Besäufnis. Sie gingen gerade um eine Ecke und wollten die Treppen mit ihren Armen voll klirrender Flaschen hinaufgehen, da rief jemand "Malfoy! Was zur Hölle habt ihr mit den Flaschen vor?"

Draco drehte sich langsam um und sah Harry an. "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.", gab er zurück und deutete auf die Flaschen in Harrys und Deans Armen. Die beiden Gryffindors sahen sich an und dann meinte Harry: "Hey ihr habt viel mehr als wir, das is _so unfair_ Malfoyyy!"

" 'Gott Potter, du hörst dich an wie ein Dreijähriger der sich die Hosen vollgepisst hat! Wenn ihr noch was von eurem Kraut mitbringt könnt ihr meinetwegen in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen und euch mit uns die Kante geben.", erlaubte er ihnen, ganz großzügiger Sexgott.

Dean sah Harry an wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten und hüpfte freudig auf und ab. "Aujah bitte Harry, bitte bitte jaaah? Darf ich? Darf ich? Soll ich zu Neville laufen und seine Bong mitbringen? Häh, häh, hääääääh?"

Harry lächelte Dean gütig an und meinte sanft: "Na los, dann lauf schon."

"JIIPPIIEEEEH, endlich wieder kiffääääään!", schrie er, jeder machte "Pssssccccchhhhhhttt!" und er hoppelte selig von dannen.

_A/N: Ich weeeeeiiiiiiiß, schrecklich kurz... langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus! -fingernägel raspelkurz kau- Aber keine Angst, mit genügend reviews wird das schon wieder, muahaa_


	14. Kreuzberger Nächte

Alkohol (und Gras) ist auch eine Lösung  
oder  
Kreuzberger Nächte sind lang

**23:00 Uhr, Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins**

"Sssaachma Träikoo, vie schaffsdn du ds imma midde ganznä Weibann!", wollte der ziemlich blaue Dean wissen und kippte sich ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey hinter die Binde (wobei ein beträchtlicher Großteil davon auf seinem Umhang landete) und schüttelte sich.

"Djahaaa, s is haltt sso mei Ding, nüschwaa?", grinste Draco und versuchte schwankend und murmelnd aufzustehen. "Mhmrls schaiße hia, lassmisch domma klo gehn...Krchstvadammd!", maulte er, kippte im Sessel zur Seite, sah einige Momente lang den Boden verträumt an und grinste dann. Dann folgte er einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung und krabbelte umständlich über die Armlehne, ließ sich mit einem platten "Off!" auf den Boden fallen und hangelte sich mit schwingenden Knien an einem Tischbein hoch, bis er wieder einigermaßen in der Senkrechten stand. "Junkß, I geh pissn.", erklärte er und wankte zum Kamin rüber, starrte in die Flammen und kratzte sich beherzt den Ständer. "Joah, loo-lohogüsch.", sagte er im Plauderton, wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade dem Knistern eines Holzscheits geantwortet, dann verschwand er für eine Viertelstunde aufs Klo. Hin- und Zurückgehen nicht mitgerechnet.

Die anderen Besoffenen derweil ließen die Bong rumgehen die Neville gerade fachmännisch gestopft hatte. Seit einigen Wochen war er strikt gegen Alkohol und verfocht jetzt die Theorie, das Gras ja sooo viel gesünder sei.

Na klar Drogie-Boy, als ob es noch was ausmachen würde ob wir uns die Gehirnzellen totsaufen, totkiffen oder sie wegficken. Wobei letzteres noch den äußerst angenehmen Nebeneffekt der extremen Kalorienverbrennung hat, grrrins. Die beste Diät der Welt, würd ich ma sagen.

Also auf jeden Fall saßen fünf der sechs in einer Runde und kifften sich grad die Birne zu, moment mal, fünf? Wo ist denn... Ach, da kommt Mr Sexgod Namba Wan (No 1 für alle die des Denglisch nicht mächtig sind -gg-) ja wieder aus dem Klo angedackelt.

Draco stürtzte sich auf die Bong als er sie sah und begrub sie unter seinem göttlichen Sixpack. "MAINZZZ!", kreischte er und zog sich hektisch ein paar Züge rein, was allerdings nur zu einem bombastischen Hustenanfall führte und ihm der ganze mühsam gesammelte Rauch wieder aus dem Mund quoll.

"Fzzcksssschkzzz!", brabbelte er und beruhigte sich, nahm tief Luft und inhalierte den Rauch nochmals. Diesmal mit Erfolg.

**30 Minuten später**

"Aaaah, de gansnä Faaaarbn, hich kannemma!", seufzte Harry, hielt die Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete sie eingehend. "Un booohaarr ich kann de Mollläküüühle sssehn un übahaupts is das ja dooooll hia!"

"Maul Podda!", fuhr Lance ihn an, schloß die Augen und gab sich irgendeiner Melodie hin, die er aus den fernsten Ecken seines untersten Erinnerungsvermögens herausgekramt hatte, und die er jetzt reichlich falsch und hingebungsvoll summte.

Neville saß gechillt in einem Sessel, starrte an die Wand des Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, die so glitzerte als ob Wasser drüberlaufen würde, und streckte langsam seine Finger danach aus. "Absyyyyntth...", fantasierte er.

Und Blaise und Dean saßen gemeinsam in einer Ecke und fantasierten dreckige Dinge. "Uuun daann gaaaaanz rein, mwahahaaa!"

Ich glaub, mehr muss ich zu diesem Gesprächsthema nicht mehr sagen -.-

Also, der Gemeinschaftsraum war ganz schön im Arsch, ja ich glaube das trifft es annähernd. Neville hatte eine Tüte Gras mitgebracht, von der gerade ein paar klägliche Krümel in der Bong ihre Ehrenrunde drehten, und die 45 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey waren bis zum Großteil vernichtet worden. 10 waren strenggenommen noch ungeöffnet, und 3 halb geleert.

Blaise die blaue Drossel hatte vor 5 Minuten versucht, eine Flasche samt Inhalt in den brennenden Kamin zu werfen, und angesichts der Tatsache das Feuerwhiskey 60 reinen Alkohol enthielt, wäre wahrscheinlich halb Hogwarts unter Dumbledores faltigem Arsch wegexplodiert.

Neville, unser langweiliger Moralapostel (abgesehen von seiner schlechten Angewohnheit sich gelegentlich mal einen reinzuziehen) hatte ihn allerdings noch im allerletzten Moment davon abhalten können, wofür er sich nochmal mit einem tüchtigen Zug aus der Bong belohnt hatte.

Tja, also wenn jetzt einer der Lehrer, oder auch nur ein anderer Schüler in den Raum gekommen wäre, dann hätte es ihm erstmal ein wunderschön relaxtes Bild abgegeben, und danach wäre er wahrscheinlich sofort ab zum Schulleiter gerannt, die olle Petze.

So aber brabbelten und fantasierten die 6 noch bis halb eins in der Früh, bis sie einer nach dem anderen langsam den Drogen nachgab und einschlief.

xxx

Am nächsten Tag war es ja klar, dass alle 6 den Unterricht gehörig verschliefen. Erst als ein gewisses Mädchen mit dem Hintern eines Flußpferdes und den Beinen eines Elefanten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getrampelt kam, wachten die Jungs von den Erschütterungen auf. "Blaaaise Baby, was machst du denn hier unten!", kreischte Pansy als sie ihren Geliebten ziemlich gefickt aussehend auf dem Boden liegen sah.

"Chrmlwslos?", schnorchelte ihr Blaise immernoch ziemlich stoned und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den winzigen Augen. "Na komm schon Baby, wir müssen doch in den Unterricht!"

Pansy zerrte ihr "Baby" hoch und ab in den Unterricht. Und die anderen? Die drehten sich gähnend auf die andere Seite und nahmen noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

**Tag 27**

Draco stand auf einer kleinen Leiter im Garten der Gewächshäuser und versuchte, die reifen Liebesäpfel die von den Ästen hingen, genauso abzuschneiden wie Prof. Sprout es ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte. Aber alles woran er denken konnte, waren Brüste.

_"Aaah, so voll, so prall, süß wie flüssiger Honig, was würde ich für ein Paar davon geben..."_, dachte er selig lächelnd als er eine weitere Liebesfrucht nahm und ihre runde Form fest und glatt in seiner Hand fühlte. Er erinnerte sich noch allzugenau an all die verschiedenen Brüste, die er in seinen erfahrenen Händen gehalten hatte. Die Brünette aus der zweiten Reihe Zaubertränke, 85A, sehr schön, und ihre Nippel von so rosiger Farbe dass es eine Wonne war sie anzusehen. Die Schwarzhaarige die er jeden Tag beim Essen sah, 80D, mein lieber Scholli. Wassermelonen kamen nahe dran, waren aber bei weitem nicht so weich und aufregend gewesen. Diese Blonde, die eines Tages vor ihm aufgetaucht war, kurz nachdem er die Wette verloren hatte. Meine Güte, wenn er sich daran erinnerte was sie mit ihm angestellt hatte wurde ihm heute noch schwindlig. Schade dass sie danach wieder in ihre Muggel-Autoren-Welt zurückkehren musste, er hätte zugern noch ein paar vergnügliche Tage bzw. Nächte mit ihr verbracht...

Jaah, er hatte sie fast alle gehabt. Und wenn dieser verfickte Fluch wieder von ihm genommen war, oh ja, er war sich sicher, dann würde er den Rest auch in null komma nix durchhaben. Was war er den Frauen dankbar dass sie Brüste hatten. Ob groß oder klein, rund oder spitz, im Grunde waren sie alle ein süßes Geschenk des Himmels, dem ausreichend gedankt und gehuldigt werden musste, wie er fand. Was würde er nur ohne Frauen und Brüste tun?

* * *

_A/N: _Genau Jungs, was würdet ihr nur ohne uns tun?  
Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Pause, aber a) geht es einfach nicht schneller da ich viel stress habe zur zeit und b) spare ich die wenigen vorausgeschriebenen chaps auf da ich nur sehr zäh vorwärtskomme mit neuen ideen. Langsam geht mir die Story auf den Sack und hoffentlich hab ichs bald hinter mir und kann mich meinen neuen Ideen widmen auf die ich jetzt auch schon keinen Bock mehr hab -seuuuuufz, schaffenskrise-  
Alles Liebe und schönes Wochenende allerseits, eure euch liebende Erbse 


	15. The Grudge Der Fluch

_A/N: Da es ja ab sofort verboten ist sich an seine Reviewer zu wenden werde ich hier ein allgemeines Statement abgeben, und wenn die Leute DA auch noch was dagegen haben, dann lass ich den ganzen Scheiß eben und die können mich mal gern haben -nerv-  
__Also, es tut mir ganz sakrisch leid dass es soo lange gedauert hat, das ist wirklich das längste Mal das ich gebraucht hab um mich wieder zu melden.  
__Schlechte Nachrichten auch weiterhin: Meine Schreibblockade hat sich immer noch nicht verflüchtigt und das hier ist das letzte Chap das ich habe. Wenn ihr Glück habt zwinge ich mich einfach zum weiterschreiben und die Story wird ein schnelles Ende finden, wenn ihr Pech habt vergess ich einfach das Ende und die Story wird nicht beendet. Drückt mir also die Daumen, ich will dieses Zeug jetzt auch so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben. Schönen Tag auch -gg-.

* * *

_

**Tag 30**

Harry war aufgrund der Drogen noch immer ein wenig benebelt, sein Kopf brummte so stark dass er nicht mehr allzusehr Zeit hatte, sich um seinen Ständer zu kümmern. Der war natürlich immer noch da, wie könnte es anders sein?

Er reckte und streckte sich und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schnüffelte prüfend daran.

"Boah Harry, ich riech dich bis hierher.", sagte Hermine mit verzogenem Gesicht als dieser die Große Halle betreten hatte und sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzte. "Ja Mann, geh mal wieder duschen... Du stehst ja vor Dreck.", fügte Ron verschmitzt hinzu, und Hermine neben ihm prustete laut los. "Sorry!", japste sie und holte mit rotem Kopf nach Luft.

Harry sah beide an, streckte ihnen die Zunge raus und warf sich eine Schale Müsli in den Rachen, bevor er davonging um Rons Rat zu befolgen.

Was er nicht sah, dass Ron und Hermine unter dem Tisch verstohlen Händchen hielten...

xxx

_"Oooo Solä Müoooo!"_, kreischte Harry unter der Dusche und rammte sich die Seife unter seine verklebten Achseln. Pfuuh, die arme Seife, wenn ich sie wäre würde ich jetzt zusammenschrumpeln -hält sich Nase zu-

Solange Harry am Oberkörper zugange war, war ja noch alles in Ordnung. Aber als er dann in weiter südlichere Regionen kam, wurde es problematisch. Er betrachtete seinen Ständer. Und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Bombastisch.

Das war der Grund, warum er seit drei Wochen nicht mehr duschen war. Er brachte es einfach nicht hin, sich da zu waschen. Es war zuviel für seine strapazierten Nerven, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber es musste leider mal wieder sein, dachte er sich, denn langsam fing er wirklich an, streng und überaus eklig zu müffeln, und er musste zweimal hinsehen um sicher zu sein, dass keine gammlige grüne Geruchsfahne nach oben stieg...

Er kniff also die Augen zu und streckte die Hand nach unten.

"Konzentrier dich, denk an was Anderes..." Doch leider war das Erste, was Harry in den Sinn kam, nackte Ärsche. Das war nicht gerade behilflich. Er versuchte eh schon, so zart und vorsichtig wie möglich sein Stück zu waschen, aber mit diesen Gedanken noch dazu, es war einfach zu viel...

Langsam schloss sich seine Hand um ihr-wisst-schon-was. Chrm Chrm. Kinder unter 13 lesen ab hier bitte nicht mehr weiter, lol.

"Ja, hhm, nur 'n bisschen...", dachte Harry sich, schloss genüsslich die Augen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln sprang auf seine Lippen. Er fing an, seine Hand zu bewegen.

"AAAAUTSCH!"

Plötzlich war Rauch in der Duschkabine, und Harrys Haare standen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen wie bei einem Clown. Sein unsichtbarer Keuschheitsgürtel hatte ihm soeben einen heftigen Stromschlag verpasst, und seine Finger waren leicht angekohlt. Schnell sah Harry nach unten. Nein, zum Glück, da unten war alles noch da wo es hingehörte. Nichts weggekohlt oder so...

Er stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und fluchte dann ungehalten über Dumbledores beschissenen Fluch. Der Mann war eindeutig sadistisch veranlagt. Oder war er sexuell unausgelastet? Harry fand es eine bodenlose Frechheit, die perversen Fantasien eines notgeilen alten Schulleiters ausbaden zu müssen, die ansonsten nie in Erfüllung gehen würden.

Wie auch immer, er würde jetzt wohl oder übel noch ein bisschen aushalten müssen. Er seufzte, drehte den Wasserhahn ab und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Er trat aus der Duschkabine und nebelte sich mit Deo zu.

Und dachte dabei an Cho. Irgendwie war es verdammt komisch, überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihr reden zu können. Er vermisste ihre verschmitzten Augen und ihr glockenreines Lachen, es tat richtig weh. Kopfschüttelnd begann er, sich trockenzurubbeln.

Im Nachhinein könnte er sich wirklich in den Arsch treten dass er Cho gesagt hatte, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Da hatte er schonmal so eine Traumfrau wie sie gefunden und dann ließ er sie einfach stehen. Konnte man(n) echt so blöd sein?

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Es ging einfach nicht. Er wollte so gerne zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie doch noch einmal von vorne anfangen könnten, aber es ging einfach nicht. Wie stünde er denn dann da? Und außerdem... wenn sie sich so aufführte, war sie es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wert.

Entschlossen rieb er den Spiegel vom Dunst frei und zwei grüne, entschlossene Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Aber halt, was war _das_?

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, auf seine Stirn.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHH!"

xxx

Beim Mittagessen erntete er nicht gerade wenige Blicke, die allesamt auf seine Stirn flogen.

"Harry my man, was hast du denn mit deinem Kopf gemacht?", wollte Neville wissen und seine Augen wanderten besorgt zu dem riesigen Pflaster, dass quer über Harrys Stirn gepappt war. Der arme Verletzte setzte ein bedrücktes Gesicht auf.

"Der Fluch...", murmelte er mysteriös und seine wirren Augen huschten durch die Halle, ob jemand außer Neville ihn gehört hatte. Sein Freund sah ihn geschockt an. "Was hat er mit dir getan?", wollte er wissen.

Harry schloß die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand, die er auf dem Tisch mit dem Ellbogen abstützte. "Es ist schrecklich...", flüsterte er und spürte brennende Tränen in den Augen. "Ich werd mich nie wieder unter Menschen wagen können..."

Neville tätschelte ihm aufmunternd den Rücken.

"Nein, lass nur, es ist in Ordnung. Geht nur, geht, und lasst mich zurück... es ist besser für uns alle!", faselte der strapazierte Harry, mit den Nerven am Ende, und Neville sah sich um ob jemand bei dieser erbärmlichen Show zusah.

Zum Glück tat es keiner, und somit fasste er seinem Hauskumpanen unter die (zum Glück frischgewaschenen) Achseln und zog ihn hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Harry in einen Sessel verfrachtete. "Jetzt erzähl mal konkret was los ist!", meinte er und überhörte das Schluchzen einfach mal, das von Harry kam.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte hicksend. "Ich kann nicht... es ist schon so schwer genug zu ertragen...", murmelte er düster vor sich hin. Neville verdrehte entnervt die Augen. _Mann, wasn Dramatiker..._

Also beschloss er, der Sache alleine auf den Grund zu gehen. Er schlich sich an den in Selbstmitleid versunkenen Harry von hinten heran und schoss dann mit den Händen hervor, um das große Pflaster auf seiner Stirn wegzureißen. Doch im letzten Moment stand Harry auf, und Nevilles Plan war wohl soeben in der Schrottpresse gelandet.

"Mensch, jetzt zeig mir verdammt nochmal was du da hast, oder ich ... ich..." Neville fiel garkeine passende Drohung ein, doch die sollte auch nicht nötig sein wie er im nächsten Moment erfahren würde. "Jajaja is ja gut...", winselte Harry, sah sich um ob auch keiner zusah und nahm dann ganz langsam sein Pflaster von der Stirn. Dann drehte er sich zu Neville um und bot ihm einen herrlichen Anblick. "Ohohooo mein Gooohohohooott, wiehihie ist DAS denn passiiert?", kringelte dieser sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen, während das ohnehin schon angeknackste Selbstvertrauen seines Freundes noch mehr in den Keller sank.

"Sorry Kumpel, aber DAS -prust, lach, wieher- Das ist echt das oberübelste was der Fluch bis jetzt angestellt hat!", kicherte er und Harry nickte genervt. "Jaaah ich weiß ja..."

Er schnappte sich einen der zahlreichen Handspiegel im Gemeinschaftsraum und betrachtete seine Stirn tiefgründig. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wenn er seine Haare weit herunterstrich, würde der fette Schriftzug verdeckt werden? Auch wenn es stimmte, aber welcher Idiot lief schon gerne mit knallroten Buchstaben auf der Stirn herum, die** "Ich bin ein Wichser" **verkündeten?


	16. Just a lil bitWait

**Tag 35**

Draco befand sich sozusagen auf seinem absoluten Nullpunkt. Wenn es denn sowas wie ein Gegenteil des absoluten Höhepunktes gibt. Auf jeden Fall... auf gut Deutsch: Er war kurz vor der Einweisung in die Klapse.

Nicht nur dass er unkontrolliert zitternd zu stöhnen anfing, meistens in unpassenden Situationen wie zum Beispiel wenn er vor der Klasse an der Tafel stand, jetzt kamen auch noch die Hardcore-Fantasien dazu. Nicht dass es nicht schon immer schlimm gewesen war, aber so langsam waren seine Sicherungen vorm Durchbrennen. Egal wo er hinsah, alles was annähernd runde Formen besaß sah für ihn wie Ärsche oder Brüste aus, jedes Mädchen das an ihm vorbeilief schien viel zu wenig anzuhaben, wenn überhaupt etwas. Okay, dieser Zustand dauerte ja schon länger an. Aber trotzdem, 5 Tage erschienen ihm wie eine Höllenzeit, und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen sie unbeschadet zu überleben.

Unbeschadet überleben? Baby, eins kann ich dir sagen, nach diesen 40 Tagen wirst du erstmal weitere 40 brauchen um die angestauten Spermien loszuwerden...

Er lief also desorientiert durch das Schloß, sah verwirrt diversen Apfelärschen und Gazellenbeinen nach und blieb schließlich in der Eingangshalle an einer rothaarigen Göttin hängen. "Venus was her name...", schoß ihm ein alter Muggelsong durch das gestörte Hirn, und er machte sich auf die Schönheit zu erobern. Was ihm ja im Grunde eh nichts gebracht hätte, aber sein Kopf gröhlte nach "Sex, Sex, Sex!". Und diese langen, samtweichen Beine, der perfekte Arsch und die (wie er dachte bloßen) Brüste luden ihn geradezu ein, seine weiße Armee auf sie zu hetzen. Er strauchelte zu ihr herüber, fasste nach ihren seidenglänzenden roten Haaren und sie drehte sich erschrocken um als ihm ein Stöhnen entglitt.

"MALFOY!", schrie sie ihn an, und Draco erkannte nach einigem Grübeln ("Kennich dich nich irgendwoheer?") Ginny Weasley. "Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir du Dämlack!"

x x x

Harry und Ron standen gerade am Rande des Quidditchfeldes und sahen Harrys Kumpanen zu, wie sie Spielzüge trainierten. Harry selbst konnte nicht mehr mitspielen, da sein Ständer ihn jedesmal nach links oder rechts vom Besenstiel wegrutschen ließ, mit so einem Mörderteil ließ es sich einfach nicht gut fliegen.

Er versuchte gerade seinen Umhang vorteilhaft zu drapieren um den Wolkenkratzer in seiner Hose zu verstecken, da bemerkte er Cho. Sie stand etwa 200m von ihm entfernt und tat so, als würde sie den Spielern zusehen. Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, oder er hoffte zumindest dass sie ihn ansah. Sie drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihm und als sie bemerkte dass er sie ansah sah sie blitzschnell wieder in die Wolken hinauf.

"Hab kurz was zu erledigen...", murmelte er Ron zu, der gerade mit fuchtelnden Armen Fred anbrüllte der einen Ball durch die Ringe gehen hatte lassen. Harry schlenderte betont lässig die Absperrung entlang auf Cho zu, die bis zum Moment in dem er sie ansprach in die Wolken starrte. "Hi.", sagte Harry schlicht. Unter seiner teilnahmslosen Oberfläche schlug ihm das Herz vor Nervosität bis zum Hals. Wie würde sie reagieren? Schließlich hatte er versprochen sie in Ruhe zu lassen... Sie sah ihn kühl an.

x x x

Draco sah Ginny an. "Hee, mal ganz ruhig..." Sein Blick schweifte von ihren Augen zu ihren Brüsten, über ihren prallen Arsch und die langen, schlanken Gazellenbeine. "Mein Gott...", murmelte er und ihm wurde verdammt schwindlig. Ginny sah ihn irritiert an. "Könntest du _diese Blicke _wohl sein lassen!", zischte sie ihn an und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Draco packte sie am Ärmel, doch mit einem entschlossenem Ruck rüttelte sie ihn ab und setzte ihren Weg Richtung Quidditchfeld fort. Unser blonder Jüngling stolperte ihr hinterher, sein Hirn blendete jegliche Umwelt aus und fokusierte die laufenden Beine an, die in Draco den animalischen "Jäger und Sammler"-Trieb weckten. Seine eigenen Beine verfielen in einen trabenden Trott und brachten ihn leise von hinten an sein Opfer heran.

Er konnte sie riechen, sah die zarte Haut in ihrer Kniekehle und die blauen Venen darunter, fühlte schon die Euphorie aufsteigen die kommen würde wenn er sie erst einmal zur Strecke gebracht hätte und sich an ihrem Fleisch ergötzen könnte.

x x x

"Hallo.", sagte Cho und wand ihren Blick nicht von Harrys Augen ab. Er wurde langsam wirklich nervös. "Und... was machst du hier?", fragte er.

_Ganz toll gemacht du Idiot._

"Nach was sieht's denn aus?", gab sie kühl zurück und ließ ihre braunen Mandelaugen wieder zu den Spielern hinaufschweifen. "Ähm, ich dacht nur so... weiß ja nicht seit wann du den Gryffindors beim Training zusiehst... könnte ja sein dass du spionierst.", lachte er nervös. Cho lachte nicht.

"Wenn du so von mir denkst kann ich ja gehen.", zischte sie, drehte sich um und ließ ihre Hüften wackeln dass Harrys kleiner Freund sich heftigst rührte und ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen wurde. Gott, was würde er dafür geben sie hier und auf der Stelle zu Boden zu reissen und durchnageln zu können...

x x x

Ginny drehte sich um, da sie ein merkwürdiges Röcheln hinter sich vernommen hatte, und erstarrte als sie Malfoy erkannte. Hatte der Widerling sie doch wirklich verfolgt! Und wie er sie ansah!

"Meeiiine Fresse, was hassu nur für Beine... Gooott, mach sie breit, ich bitte dich!", lechzte Malfoy sie an und griff ihr ziemlich harsch an den Arsch.

(Nein, was für ein Reim! Und noch einer, lol.)

Ginny kreischte entsetzt auf, verpasste dem blonden Lüstling eine Ohrfeige dass er eine volle Drehung um die eigene Achse zustande brachte, nur um Sekunden danach ihr Oberteil zu befummeln.

"Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"

"Maul Kurze, komm rüber und zeig mir deinen Arsch!", fantasierte Draco, fing an zu sabbern und schmiegte sich eng von hinten an Ginny heran. "Klamotten runter, Arsch her und los geht die lustige Fahrt, wer hat noch nicht wer will nochmal!"

Mit einer ziemlich unflätigen Bewegung seiner Lenden legte er seine Hände von hinten um sie und versuchte, unter ihrem Umhang die Jeans zu öffnen. Sie versuchte sich freizustrampeln, doch diese Armmuskeln lassen einen nicht mehr so schnell los wenn sie dich erst haben Mädel.

"Yo Bitch, warte bist du meinen Prügel gesehen hast und wir zum Geschäft kommen können, wenn wir erstmal so weit sind wirst du schwitzen und vor Verlangen schreien.", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr (²) und leckte sich ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Oberlippe.

"Komm schon Baby, du willst es doch genauso..." Er drückte ihr von hinten seine zum Platzen gefüllte Jeans an den Körper und lachte kehlig und schmutzig. Ginny bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie sah sich um, war denn niemand da der ihr helfen konnte?

Ihr Blick blieb plötzlich am Quidditchfeld hängen, das ganz nahe war. Sie füllte ihre Lungen mit Luft um zu schreien.

x x x

Harry starrte Chos Hintern und Hüften hinterher, verfiel in einen sabbernden Trab und holte sie auf. Als er knapp hinter ihr stand drehte er sie am Arm herum. Sie sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.

"Cho", keuchte er heiser vor Verlangen, "du weißt so verdammt genau wie sehr ich dich mag, und zur Hölle, wenn dieser Fluch vorbei ist werd ich dir zeigen _wie sehr_ ich dich _wirklich_ mag." Sein Gesicht war ganz nah vor ihrem, und seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres, wütendes Flüstern.

Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte Cho ihn an. "Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, du Hengst." Sie klatschte ihm leicht auf den Arsch und brachte ihn somit völlig aus dem Konzept. "Wie jetz?", fragte er verdutzt nach und sah sie schief an. Cho kicherte leise.

"Darauf hab ich doch schon lange gewartet, dass du endlich mal deinen Standpunkt vertrittst. Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich wegen dieser dämlichen Wette nicht mehr mögen? Ich weiß doch ganz genau dass ihr Jungs in einem Hormongesteuerten Alter seid, hab ich nicht recht?", fragte sie und hob lasziv und vielsagend die Augenbraue als sie auf seinen Ständer heruntersah. "So take it or leave it.", gurrte sie.

_Oh Gott, sie bringt mich noch um den Verstand._

"Du Stück du.", knurrte er sie an. Cho lachte auf und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, ihre glänzenden Haare wirbelten bezaubernd durch die Luft. "Na los Harry, streng dich an. Ich bin ein beliebtes Mädchen, und ich werde nur die Besten ranlassen...", schmunzelte sie und ließ ihre Hand ein Stück seinen Bauch rauf und runter gleiten. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, wenn er sie nicht sofort nahm...

"LAAASS MIIIICH! ROON, HAAARRYYYY!"

x x x

"Halt den Mund du Schlampe, oder muss ich dir meinen Schwanz ins Maul stopfen damit du still bist!", zischte Draco und verstärkte den Griff um Ginnys Oberarme, so dass sie vor Schmerzen aufwimmerte. "So ist es richtig, stöhn nur, Bitch!" Seine Hände waren gerade im Begriff von ihren Armen auf ihre Brüste überzugreifen (im wahrsten Sinne), als er jemanden hinter sich laufen und dann schreien hörte: "Nimm die Griffel von ihr weg du Arsch!"

Er drehte sich mit wütend glitzernden Augen um und sah den großen Wieselbruder auf ihn zurennen. Wollte er sich etwa prügeln? Gut, konnte er haben! Draco schubste Ginny hart von sich weg und hob seine geballten Fäuste.

_Imma beat da p$$$$ up...

* * *

_

(²) Na, hat es irgendwer erkannt? Inspiriert durch "Just a lil bit" von 50 Cent (der Song ist nicht ohne!) und durch den Whisper-Song "Wait (Whisper in your ear)" von den Ying Yang Twinz, der zugegeben ziemlich schweinisch ist, ist mir das eingefallen. Die Zeilen wurden ein bisschen abgeändert und verharmlost... wenn man so sagen kann.

Und jaaah ich weiß, schon wieder das leidige Thema Harry/Cho. Sorry, aber irgendwie musste das mal geklärt werden und jaa ich weiß auch dass ihre Wandlung nicht wirklich gut kommt und auch nicht erklärbar zu sein scheint, aber gehen wir einfach mal davon aus dass sie ein Stück ist dass es verdammt nötig hat, zusammen mit dem wohl berühmtesten Zauberer auf Erden gesehen zu werden. So. Erklärung genug? lol

Uuund noch etwas. Lasst das Schwarzlesen bitte. LadyEvelyn und ich regen uns wirklich darüber auf. Wir sind nicht ganz dumm, wisst ihr, es kann doch nicht angehen dass wir was weiß ich wie viele Hits haben und auf Favo-listen stehen und dann nur so (verhältnissmäßig) wenige Reviews bekommen. Werbung für Evelyns Stories wollte ich sowieso machen, lest sie, sie sind genial amüsant, teuflisch gut durchdacht und auch wenn sie beim ersten lesen etwas komplex erscheinen, es lohnt sich sie gründlich noch ein zweites Mal zu lesen.  
Das wars mit Vorwürfen, grins. Sorry, ich möchte niemanden dazu verdonnern zu jedem Chap ellenlange Reviews dazulassen, schreibt einfach dass ihr es lest und ob ihr es mögt. Damit ich die wirkliche Zahl von Lesern zu sehen bekomme, gg. Danke für alle lieben Reviewer, ihr macht mich glücklich!


	17. Psychogelaber

_A/N: Danke an die lieben Reviews, hat mich wie immer gefreut :D Hatte gerade wieder eine kreative Phase und stecke im vorletzten Chap, okay waren ja eh nicht mehr viele aber die letzten werden echt gut glaub ich XD _

_Achja und wer in seinen Reviews nix Nettes zu sagen hat der soll einfach mal die Schnauze halten ja?

* * *

_

**Tag 37**

Zwei Tage später war Dracos zersplitterte Elle wieder vollständig zusammengewachsen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft gewesen war und er immer noch ein leichtes Ziehen verspürte, seine Zähne hatte Madame Pomfrey ihm ebenfalls wieder nachgezaubert und auch die ausgerupften Haarbüschel waren wieder erschienen.

Bei Ron sah die ganze Sache nicht so rosig aus, sein Auge war immernoch verdammt zugeschwollen und die Haut herum hatte immernoch einen leicht lila Touch, obwohl die Krankenschwester Pomfrey ihm versichert hatte, die Drachenkotsalbe würde 100-prozentighelfen. Das linke abgerissene Ohrläppchen lapperte wieder fröhlich vor sich hin, und lediglich sein rechter Ringfinger war noch 2 cm länger als der Mittelfinger weil Malfoy gar so fest gezogen hatte, aber Madame Pomfrey meinte, in ca. einer Woche hätte er sich wieder vollständig zurückgezogen.

Die körperlichen Schäden dieses Fights hielten sich also in Grenzen und waren zu ertragen, doch eine andere Folge war noch auszustehen.

x x x

Ron hatte ihr als erster ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Am Nachmittag stand er vor dem Schreibtisch Albus Dumbledores, und der Schulleiter war _not amused._

"Ronald Weasley!", grollte er wie ein grantiger kleiner Giftzwerg, stemmte sich mit den Händen auf die Kanten seines Tisches und blinzelte sein Gegenüber mit grauen Sturmwolkenaugen an.

"Äääh... ja, Sir?", schluckte Ron, der sich angesichts der Schlechtwetterfront beinahe selbst nass machte.

"Ich glaube ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen wie sehr Sie mich enttäuscht haben!"

_Herrgott, deine Schimpftiraden fangen auch jedesmal gleich an Opa..._

"Äääh...nein, Sir."

"Und ich denke auch, dass Ihnen bewusst ist dass Ihr Handeln nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben wird. Hiermit verordne ich Ihnen 2 Wochen Hogsmeade-Verbot, 3 Wochen Strafarbeit bei Mr Filch und obendrein ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Hauspunkte ab."

"ABER SIR!"

"Kein Aber Mr Weasley... Sie können davon ausgehen dass ich mir Ihre Bestrafung wohl überlegt habe und zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass sie ausreichend ist."

_Ja darauf kannst du dir den Finger in den Arsch stecken du alter Furz._

"Sir, ich wollte Ihnen lediglich mitteilen... mir ist klar dass das keine Entschuldigung für mein verderbliches Verhalten ist _(Oh du Schleimbeutel, gut so) _aber Ihnen ist doch wohl bewusst dass Malfoy mit der ganzen Schose angefangen hat?"

"Dies ist mir sehr gut in Erinnerung geblieben, und Sie dürfen mir glauben, für Ihren Kontrahenten habe ich mir ebenfalls so einiges einfallen lassen... Sie können gehen."

Vor dem Wasserspeier stampfte Ron wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Marmorboden auf. "Mach schonmal dein Testament alter Mann, denn wenn ich aus Hogwarts rausbin ist die erste Sache die ich tun werde, dir ein paar Flöhe in deine Unterhosen zu zaubern..."

x x x

Tja und wie versprochen kam ebenfalls Draco Malfoy in den Genuss eines Gespräches mit dem guten alten Albus.

"Sir, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Ja, setzen Sie sich bitte... Ich glaube ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen weshalb ich Sie hierher bestellt habe."

Draco senkte, ganz der folgsame Schuljunge, den Kopf und murmelte reuig: "Nein Sir..."

"Wieso?"

Draco sah neugierig auf. "Wieso was, Sir?"

"Wieso müsst ihr jungen Leute es uns Alten immer so schwer machen? Wir reißen uns den Arsch für eure Ausbildung auf, ertragen auf unsere alten Tage noch euer rotzfreches Verhalten ja und leck mich am Arsch, glaubst du _ir-gend-wer _würde sich mal bedanken oder mir eine Packung Merci schenken? Keine Spur!"

Draco sah sich im Raum um, deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"JAHAAA ich rede sehr wohl mit dir, duuu... Glaubst du das macht Spaß? Glaubst du ich finde noch irgendwelche Zeit für meine Freunde, Familie? Seit Wochen schon wollte ich mich mit Minerva auf einen kleinen.. ähäm... _Imbiss _im Raum der Wünsche treffen, aber hab ich etwa Zeit?"

Okay, langsam wurde es eklig. Draco verzog das Gesicht und wollte aufstehen.

"BLEIBST DU WOHL SITZEN du kleiner Bastard!", heulte Dumbledore daraufhin auf und Draco tat schleunigst wie ihm geheißen. Am Ende würde dieser verrückte Alte ihm noch den Kopf wegblasen wenn er aufstand...

Doch anstatt seinen Zauberstab zu zücken sank der Schulleiter mit einem "Ouuf" auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet.

Zwei Minuten lang tat sich nichts.

"Ähm... Prof. Dumbledore, Sir?"

Die Schultern der Graukopfs zuckten.

_Ouh, hoffentlich hat der jetzt nich den Zauberstab abgegeben..._

Doch der Kopf des Professors hob sich wieder, mit rotgeweinten Augen, rotzverschmierter Nase und belegter Stimme quengelte er Draco an: "Wiiiesoo? Warum kannsu nich einfa lieb sein wie allandren? Wa-um bis immer du der Böse? Glaubsu mach mir Spaß dir jeden Tach Brief heimzuschickn?" Der Schulleiter zog einen entlaufenen Rotzfaden geräuschvoll in die Nase zurück. "Kannja dich un dein Ständer verstehn... warja auma so. Abba da heißt doch ni dass imma nur Ficken im Kopp is. Haddu garkein andre Gedanke mähr?"

Draco schniefte. Seine Unterlippe bibberte.

"Nein Sir.", erwiderte er mit zittriger, dünner Stimme. "Dank Ihres Fluches bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als edelmütig die mir aufgelegte Bürde zu ertragen, jungen Ladies an den Arsch zu greifen und damit wenigstens einen Teil meiner angestauten Probleme freizulassen. So weit bin ich schon gesunken, mich an Minderjährigen vergreifen zu müssen... Vielen Dank auch dafür."

Und so edelmütig es eben mit einem Schwertfisch in der Hose ging, schritt Draco Malfoy aus dem Büro des schluchzenden Schulleiters.


	18. The Final Countdown

**Tag 39**

Nach diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis im Büro des Schulleiters hatte Draco beschlossen, die restliche Zeit als Einsiedler zu verbringen. Ein auf Drogen spezialisierter Einsiedler, wohlbemerkt.

Und da sein neuer Kumpel Neville ja bekanntlich so einiges an Weed vorrätig hatte, machte er einfach mal einen kleinen Abstecher bei ihm. "Hey Mann... hast du was?", fragte er Neville leise durch den Spalt der zwischen dem Porträt der Fetten Dame und der Wand entstanden war, nachdem Draco so lange und laut vor dem Gemälde nach Neville gebrüllt hatte, bis die Dame ihn wüst beschimpft und Neville ihm geöffnet hatte.

Draco hielt ihm einen 50 Pfund Schein hin und die Tür wurde sofort weit geöffnet. "Komm rein Mann..."

Neville führte ihn in sein Zimmer und wies auf sein Fensterbrett. "Ey Mann... das is so schön!", keuchte Draco aus, als er die zahlreichen Töpfe mit zahlreichen Pflanzen darin sah. Pflanzen, die ihm wohlbekannt waren.

Neville grinste. "Warum meinst du hab ich in Kräuterkunde bis jetzt immer nur Einsen, hä?"

Er pflückte einige Blätter ab, zerhackte, mischte sie und reichte Draco ein wenig und Papers. Die Jungs drehten sich in schweigender Harmonie ihre Tüten und zündeten sie sich gegenseitig an.

Draco hockte sich auf ein Himmelbett, kreuzte die Beine im Schneidersitz und nahm einen tiefen Zug. "Aaah...", stöhnte er auf und ließ dabei kleine Rauchschwaden aus seinen Mundwinkeln kriechen und blies dann ganz aus, dann wurde ihm nach einiger Zeit schwindlig. "Das Zeug issa Hamma...", nuschelte er und bemerkte nicht wie er nach hinten auf das Bett fiel. Eine angenehme Leere macht sich in seinem Kopf breit, und er fühlte wie im im ganzen Körper warm wurde, er sah die Farben viel extremer und alles war einfach super in Butter. Chillige Musik erfüllte seinen Kopf und er roch auf einmal den Geruch von Brownies, die die Hauselfen jedes Weihnachten zu Hause buken. Er schnupperte und grinste vor sich hin, schob Filme von Cha-Cha tanzenden Weihnachtsmännern und ihren Wichteln die schrill kicherten.

Das Kichern wurde immer lauter und schlimmer, und Draco "erwachte" aus dem Traum, schob seine schielenden Augen in Position und sah einen grellen Neville, der kichernd auf einem in Hippie-Farben floreszierenden Bett herumsprang. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sein Kopf jedesmal von unten gegen den schweren Stoff des Himmels des Himmelbettes stieß, wenn er hochsprang.

"Junge...", nuschelte Draco in seinen Umhang als er sich umständlich aufsetzte und dabei herumschwankte, "was hassen du geraucht... niiich das was ich hab, dasma klaar..."

Neville schüttelnde lachend den Kopf, ließ sich mit einem Plumps aufs Bett fallen und reichte Draco einen weiteren Joint. "Nimma, mwhihi, das bessaaahahaa!", prustete er und zog an seinem halb fertig gerauchten Splint weiter.

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, nahm einen Zug und wartete.

Erstmal war alles wie immer. Wie immer wenn er stoned war, am Rande bemerkt. Was ja auch nicht sooo oft vorkam, aber hin und wieder... Drogen rundeten das Bild des herumpoppenden Fieslings einfach harmonisch ab. Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll. Ihr wisst schon...

Nach einiger Zeit also begann sich etwas zu verändern. Es fing in den Fingern an und breitete sich in die Arme aus, ein sanftes Kribbeln als wären ihm die Arme eingeschlafen. Durchaus nicht unangenehm, eher sogar ziemlich lustig. Draco fing an zu lächeln, zu grinsen, und ein lahmes Kichern kroch über seine Lippen, bis sein Kopf klarer wurde und die Müdigkeit verschwunden war. Dann kam der große "Prust, mwihi, kraisch"-Flash.

(A/N: Weiß ja nich wie euch das geht, aber jedesmal wenn meine Beine eingeschlafen sind und ich die wieder beweg und es so zum Kribbeln anfängt muss ich lachen und kichern -gg-)

Das Kribbeln flaute nach einiger Zeit intensiven Lachens ab, und Draco fühlte sich auf einmal enorm produktiv. Er war der Meinung, er müsse sich unbedingt die Decke über den Kopf werfen, Gespenst spielen und kindisch "Buhuu"-machend durch den Schlafsaal tapsen.

Neville brüllte sich jedesmal herrlich einen ab, wenn Draco laut kichernd vor einem Bettpfosten in sich zusammenplumpste, wenn er mal wieder dagegengelaufen war.

Schätzchen pass auf deinen hübschen Kopf auf, das gibt fiese Beulen...

Nach ungefähr 20 lauten Zusammenstößen mit diversen Bettpfosten, Nachttischen und ähnlichem, beschloss Draco dass der Produktivität ausreichend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt worden war. Er zog sich die Bettdecke vom erhitzten Kopf, seine Augen waren groß, ziemlich grau da die Pupillen praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden waren und glitzerten wie Sterne. Seine weizenblonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab und verliehen ihm das Aussehen eines Kleinkindes. "Haaii... das war ein Spass.", seufzte er grinsend, ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und summte seelig vor sich hin. Bis ihm etwas einfiel.

"Haa du Neville I muss geehn... no Hausaufgam machn... de McGooglana... McGoglgagl... McGonnagal! Ja die had mich schon auf sone Lisde gesetzt...halsso byyyeee!"

Und schwankenden Schrittes verschwand er aus dem Schlafsaal.

Neville brummte nur und überließ sich selbst seinen Filmen, die im Moment eher an Pornos erinnerten und für ein angenehmes Pochen in seiner Hose sorgten...

x x x

Während Draco also singend durch die Gänge Hogwarts' lief, hatten Harry und Dean ein Krisenmeeting.

"Ey Alter ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Die Frau macht mich verrückt, ich hab so Herzklopfen wenn ich sie seh, dass ich glaub es gibt ein Erdbeben, ich würd sie so gern küssen dass es wehtut...", quengelte Harry maaal wieder. Dean stöhnte im Stillen genervt auf (A/N: Wie auch ihr, was -gg-) und meinte weniger beruhigend als hoffend dass Harry dann die Schnauze halten würde: "Maaann, nur noch ein Tag, das hältste auch noch durch. Und außerdem, wenn du sie jetzt noch so richtig scharf machst, dann wird sie dir morgen wenn der Fluch abgenommen ist, nur so die Kleider wegreißen und dich _so richtig _entjungfern, wenn du verstehst was ich meine...", sagte er zwinkernd zu Harry.

Bei diesen Worten machte Harry nachdenklich "Mhhhm..." und auf seiner gebrandmarkten Stirn erschienen tiefe Denkerfalten.

Jetzt nicht stören Dean...

**2 Stunden später**

Harry schlenderte betont lässig und einen auf James Dean machend über die Ländereien. Es war wieder Quidditch-Trainingszeit, und er hoffte das Objekt seiner Begierde wieder vor dem Feld zu treffen.

Bingo.

Als er nahe genug war dass sie ihn hören konnte, sagte er ihren Namen, und sie drehte sich um. Ihre Augen blitzten kurz auf als sie ihn so cool vor ihr stehen sahen, dann erkaltete ihr Blick wieder und das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Let's get ready to rumble...

"Na schöne Frau?", sagte Harry mit selbstbewusster, tiefer und Schmirgelpapier-Stimme bei der jedes weibliche Wesen in Gryffindor wohl die Besinnung verloren hätte. Nicht so Cho. Sie sah ihn weiterhin (gespielt) emotionslos an, obwohl ihr in Wirklichkeit die wildesten Fantasien durch den Kopf sprangen, und fragte zurück: "Selber na?"

Harry lächelte sie an. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln, eher ein überhobenes, selbstgefälliges.

Wenn da mal nicht jemand zum Malfoy mutiert...

Es schien Wirkung zu haben. Chos Blick wurde weicher. Harry bemerkte eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Unterarmen. Er stellte sich etwas schräg hinter sie, so dass er den Blick auf das Quidditchfeld frei hatte und gleichzeitig einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legen konnte. Sie wehrte sich nicht sondern sah wieder auf die Spieler in der Luft.

"Weißt du eigentlich was für ein wunderbares Gefühl das ist? Quidditch zu spielen?", fragte Harry sie leise und seine Lippen näherten sich ihrem Ohr. Cho schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er grinste und blies ihr sanft über die Schläfe.

"Wenn du den vibrierenden Besen unter dir spürst, eins mit seinen Bewegungen wirst, ihr beide neue Welten erreichen könnt... Adrenalin rauscht durch deine Venen wie ein reißender Bergbach, du atmest immer schneller und fängst an zu keuchen, die Farben verwischen zu einem bunten Strudel, und nichts hat mehr Bedeutung außer dein Ziel..."

Er biss sie sanft ins Ohrläppchen so dass sie leise aufstöhnte. Sie drückte sich näher an ihn, spürte seinen Ständer an ihrem Bein und ihr Herz klopfte heftiger.

"Und ich würde jedes Spiel sausen lassen nur um diesen Gefühlssturm mit dir erleben zu dürfen. In unserem eigenen kleinen Quidditchstadion... mit unseren Regeln.", hörte sie ihn rau in ihr Ohr flüstern.

Sie drehte sich um und presste sich nah an seinen warmen, lebendigen Körper. "Harry.", keuchte sie. "Wie lange geht dieser Scheißfluch noch!"

* * *

A/N: so, will mich bei allen drogis entschuldigen die das hier lesen undfür kompletten unsinn befinden, wenn es wirklich so totaler scheiß is wie ich glaube dann könnt ihr mich ja eines besseren belehren -gg-  
Tja, sonst bin ich sehr stolz auf ein neues chap obwohl es langweilig ist... noch ein chap leute dann ist alles vorbei. dann kommen wieder neue storys, falls schule und sport mich nicht verschlingen -zwinker- alles liebe, die erbse


End file.
